Scarlet in Love
by thestarswhisptertome
Summary: Scarlet become the intern of Thomas at the vampire headquarters and problems begin when one close to Thomas also falls in love with her. Scar becomes part love triangle that can destroy Thomas
1. Chapter 1

**Hello so I am close to finishing Matilde's Revenge and I do not want Thomas and Scarlet's story unfinished. This is their story, it takes place 20 years into the future. Scarlet is twenty four year old. Please tell me what you think of this story. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and if I get good reviews I will write more. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – The girl of my dreams

"Grandpa, mom took my car away from me" my grandson Nathaniel said running after me. Here we go again. I got into the elevator and he followed me in.

"she must have her reason" I said looking at him

"I was just out late…I am twenty years old" he said begging

"how late were you out?" I asked

"12" he said smiling and I just looked at him "pm"

"you deserve it" I said as the elevator doors opened to my floor

"grandpa, I can explain…I feel asleep at a friend's house" he said smiling

"I am sure you did" I said shaking my head

"weren't you young once, my age" he said standing in front of my door.

"yeah" I said, when I was twenty I was gardening not sleeping around.

I opened my office door and a girl was standing there, hearing us enter she dropped a picture frame form my desk and it broke. "I am sorry" she said looking up and heart skipped at beat. I looked at my grandson and smiled. Love. She quickly sat down to pick up the broken glass when I helped her out. "I am really sorry" she said looking at me with beautiful green eyes. Green eyes like that..I heard another heart skip a beat. I looked up and it was my grandson Nathaniel mouth wide open looking at this girl, the new intern.

"it is alright" I said and took the frame. Years ago Esmeralda had framed the letter little Scarlet had written me. It was a hilarious letter, every time I saw we all laughed.

"who's letter" this girl asked smiling at me

"oh some child's my daughter framed it since it is so funny" I said and picked up the glass and the frame with the letter and threw it in the trash. We had made copies of it, I also had one in my office at home.

"you are throwing it out' she said looking at the trash can.

"this is your folder" I said and took what had her resume in. I looked at Nathaniel and he was still staring at her in an awe all twitterpaided. I just laughed and shook my head. I sat on my desk and called Esmeralda. "Love can you come to my office" I said and looked at my grandson looking at this beautiful girl as she looked at the trash can.

"hello I am Nathaniel, go out with me if I am wrong but have we meet before" my grandson said holding his hand out but the girl was still looking at the trash can with great sadness. My grandson looked at me and I smiled at him. That was a great pick up line…kids these days.

"Dad, I am not giving his car back" Esmeralda said walking in.

"can you leave us for a couple of minutes" I asked and the girl looked at me. She nodded and walked out quickly.

"Mom, I just fell in love!" Nathaniel said laughing "that is the girl I am going to marry"

"who" Esmeralda asked looking at me

"the intern that just walked out" I said smiling

"this is her folder right" Nathaniel said.

"yeah" I said I was about to open it when he took it from me.

He opened it and said "the girl of my dreams is Scarlet Anderson"

Oh dear God! Those green eyes….


	2. Chapter 2

**So go to my profile and the picture is how I image Scarlet to look like…the picture is of an Iranian model. She is really pretty. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 – Nightmare

He opened it and said "the girl of my dreams is Scarlet Anderson"

Oh dear God! Those green eyes…."you have got to be kidding me" Esmeralda said and took the folder from her son. I was in shock. That heart beat was for me and my grandson just fell in love with her. That is why she was looking at the trash can. Damn it! "Scarlet Anderson, from the vampire village in America, history major at Oxford, second year. GPA 4.0" Esmeralda said looking at me

"she sounds amazing, grandpa remember how you said I need to start taking responibilites…well I want to know. I accept your offer, I will work here with you in your office" Nathaniel said taking the folder from Esmeralda's hands.

Esmeralda just looked at me and I looked at her. What were we going to do? We knew why Scarlet was here. "Does Nate know she is here?" I asked Esmeralda

"the last time I spoke to Nate was ten years ago at the vampire gala in Spain, he gave me his condolences for my husband Adam's death." Esmeralda said

"yes, and they did not bring her with them" I said remembering.

"should I call him and ask?" Esmeralda said

"Mom you know her?" Nathaniel asked with joy.

"she is off limits" Esmeralda said and looked at me.

"why are you looking at me" I said laughing

"I'll call him" she said and Nathaniel looked at me

"Grandpa, what do you know?" he asked glaring at me

"I know nothing, she is yours" I said laughing. This could not be happening to me, this is like my worst nightmare. Esmeralda just rolled her eyes at that last statement.

"I'll call him" she said and pulled out her cellphone.

"you have his phone number in your phone, interesting" I said and closed the computer directory of all vampires page from my computer. Esmeralda had set up my desk top wallpaper Scarlet's library picture…I was clueless when it came to computers. I am so use to writing..I don't understand this generation. The other day Nathaniel sent me a text message and it ended with 'lol' and I do not text, I think it is horrible. So I called him and at the end of our conversation I said "lots of laughs to you too" he was so confused. I told him why I said it and he still laughs at me whenever he texts someone "lol".

"Hey Nate, this is Esmeralda" my daughter said smiling at me. Had she kept in touch with Nate after Adam's and her car accident? It was that car accident that I had no choice but to turn her, it was too late for Adam. I could hear the conversation since I was a vampire, but Nathaniel had no idea.

"Esmeralda, what has it been like ten year" he said with joy. Okay so they were not in touch. I don't know how I feel about Esmeralda ending up with Nathaniel…those names together once again.

"yeah I know, how are you?" my daughter asked smiling at me.

"I am good, what is this surprise you calling me?" he asked laughing

"I just wanted to check with you and remind you that the gala is this year, it has been ten years since the last one" she said smiling at me

"oh yes, I guess this time Scarlet would want to come…ten years ago she did not know what was going on and stayed home with Sue" he said, oh Sue was still with them. I missed Sue.

"speaking of Scarlet, how is she?" my daughter asked smiling at me

"oh she is fine, she is at Oxford and this summer she is interning at a museum..actually she called me today and she was really nervous, it is her first day" I heard Nate say and I just shook my head. He had no idea.

"I see, well the invitations will be sent by the end of the summer. Hope to see you all" Esmeralda said smiling

"sure, nice talking to you Esmeralda" he said

"same" Esmeralda hung up the phone.

"why did you not tell him, she is not suppose to be here" I said shaking my head

"why is she not suppose to be here, can she be my intern?" Nathaniel asked smiling at me.

"Nathaniel please, do not get involved in this. You will only get hurt, she is off limits" Esmeralda said with a serious tone.

"off course, if I can get you to work..she is your intern" I said to my grandson.

"thank you grandpa, you the man" he said and hugged me. "I'll go call her" he said and went to the door.

"Dad what are you doing? We both know how the girl feels" my daughter said with anger and shook her head. "you are setting up disaster here"

"Come in" Nathaniel said and Scarlet walked in. She was beautiful, tall and long dark brown hair. Beautiful green eyes, my Esmeralda's eyes. She was a combination of Aly and my Esmeralda. She was wearing a suit, pants and jacket. She was wearing the necklace I had given her…why did I not notice it before. Her heart was racing, she was really nervous. She just stared at me scared.

"honey, I just talked to your father" Esmeralda said looking at her

"Oh God, please you did not tell him..did you?" she said in a panic

"no, but I will. You cannot work here" Esmeralda said, she was right. Scarlet could definitely not work here.

"Mom, she is going to work here..she is my intern" Nathaniel said and looked at me "right grandpa"

"grandpa" Scarlet said and laughed and then quickly stopped.

"yes, she can be your intern if you mother allows her to stay" I said and looked at my daughter

"Mom, I need an intern." Nathaniel begged "I swear I will become the son you want, responsible..no more parties. I will work so hard this summer..just give me a change and an intern. I want her" he said.

Scarlet looked at my grandson and frowned and then looked back at me for help. I looked at my desk and avoided her look.

"Mom, please" Nathaniel said and hugged Esmeralda and whispered in her ear "I need to win her over, she is the girl of my dreams Mom" Scarlet could not hear him but I did. This was going to be hell.

Esmeralda looked at Scarlet and then at me "Dad help" she said

"you cannot work here" I said to Scarlet without looking at her.

"why not? I have all the qualifications and the department of outreached picked me out of thousands of applications, I passed all the interviews. I deserve this job, I got this internship without anybody knowing who I am..I got this internship fair and square, no one helped me out, no powerful recommendations even thought I could have gotten them. Thomas I deserve this internship, I have worked too hard" she said, I could feel her eyes on me.

"Thomas" Nathaniel said and I felt his eyes on me. "do you know who you are talking to?" he asked laughing

"oh I am so sorry, it just came out. Please forgive me King Anderson" she said apologetically.

"Grandpa, please…I want her" Nathaniel said

"I am not something you can have" I heard her say offended

"no I did not mean it anyway, I just want you to be my intern" he said laughing

"no, I am here to be King Anderson's intern..not yours, what can I possibly learn from you. How old are you" she asked and I looked up at her as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave my grandson a look.

"age does not matter, it is just a number..the important thing is that I will be a vampire when I am twenty eight" my grandson said, déjà vu! Scarlet had told me the same thing the day I had meet her and now she was a grown woman.

"oh please" Scarlet said laughing

"Grandpa, can I have her" Nathanial asked me. Scarlet growled at him, it was like under her breath..a soft sound. "I mean can she be my intern" Nathaniel said and put both of his hands on in front of my desk blocking Scarlet who was standing in front of the door at the end of the room. Quietly Nathaniel mouthed to me "grandpa, please…I need to make her fall in love with me. I want her..please I am begging you"

"fine, you can be my grandson's intern" I said and Nathaniel smiled at me and moved. I looked at Scarlet and she looked confused.

"no, I am not going to be his intern….he looks like he could be my intern. I can grantee you that I know more about history, vampire history and our laws, in fact I have memorized the laws my great grand mother wrote" she said smiling at me

"hey who do you think you are, I am going to be the King of all vampires one day, show some respect Love" Nathaniel said walking up to her.

She took some steps back and said, "oh really, you maybe the King of vampires for everywhere except America…someone else will be ruling the Americas and I can assure you that when she takes over, you rule will be greatly reduced. " she said standing in front of him with her hands on her waist. She was talking about herself

"oh hahhahah really, well the last time I heard was that we write the rules for the Americas and the King Thomas of America obeys the rules my grandfather makes" Nathaniel said

"not for long, I am not here to talk to you" Scarlet said and stepped aside and looked at me. "I am here to learn from the best" she said looking at me.

Nathaniel stepped in front of her and said, "Love you will not have an internship of you do not work for me"

"call me Love one more time and you will see who I am" she said with anger

"Love do you know who I am" Nathaniel said

Scarlet slapped him across his face. Robbing his face Nathaniel looked at me smiling "Feisty, can she be my intern Grandpa please" he begged

"Sure" I said

"no Thomas" Scarlet said

"hey now, how dare you call him by his first name" Nathaniel said looking at her.

"I am sorry, I really did not mean it." She said apologetically

"that is more like it" Nathaniel said "so you will be my intern, my office will be this…I will have a desk here since grandpa will be guiding me"

"you will be here, with him" Scarlet asked

"yes" Nathaniel said

"I accept" Scarlet said smiling.

"fantastic, let me give you a tour of the building" Nathaniel said and opened the door for her.

"thank you for the internship, I am only here for professional reasons. Only professional business" she said and looked at the trash can and walked out.

"Dad!" Esmeralda yelled

"Nathaniel asked me to, he is in love" I said innocently

"Dad you are playing with fire, you know that Scarlet loves you and now you are giving hopes to my son. My son will end up getting hurt here..don't you understand" Esmeralda said with great concern

"why will he get hurt…that girl is just a little girl that I meet twenty years ago. She is my Esmeralda's great grand daughter…nothing else" I said

"Dad, this will turn into a nightmare" Esmeralda said and walked out of my office and slammed my door.

I signed and put my head back. "Love help me through this" I said looking up at the ceiling hoping that my Esmeralda is watching me from heaven. I looked at my computer and saw that little girl. Sleeping in the same spot I slept in hundreds of years ago when I was learning how to read. I just laughed at the irony. The things this life had done to me…

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Like on crack

I can't believe he did not recognize me at first. He looked even more beautiful now. He really did not look like a grandfather he looked like in his late twenties. "thank you for the internship, I am only here for professional reasons. Only professional business" I said looking at Thomas. He raised one eyebrow at me and looked down on to his desk as I noticed him smile. I looked at the trash can, why did I have to write that letter. I had written in big letters this.

"_dear Thomas,_

_I am ashamed of the ruthless man animals that I call family. I brought them here so they could apologize but unfortunately you are not here. Please forgive them, they are stupid and know nothing. I think it was my uncle Ian idea…I don't like that creep._

_I live in America, please find me. I am in the village. I think you could use a friend…now I know I am not your age but I am wise. I read and know things. I finished the Odyssey, I did not like it. I'll recommend you better books when I see you. Please find me, I care about you._

_With Love,_

_Scarlet_

_P.S I am giving you my favorite mermaid sticker as a thank you for the necklace. Now this sticker is a big deal to me so do not lose it. When I see you I will give you back the necklace and get my sticker back." _

Next to where I had signed my name, the sticker was still there. God why did I write that letter? He just threw it out. I am here for solely professional reasons, I need to prevent them from taking over America.

This Nathaniel opened the door for me and we went down the hallway. He was very handsome as well, blonde hair, green eyes like Thomas, tall. (READER google William Levy, that is how Nathaniel looks like).

"my mother's office" he said pointing to a door. Across from us there was a large picture frame of his mother and him. "that was my father" he said. He looked just like him.

We walked down the hallway and took three steps town. "King Thomas of America's office" he said and opened the door. It was a big office like that one I had just been in but it was empty, only a desk and chair. "he had never been there…grandpa should so take over America already" he said and closed the door.

"why doesn't he" I asked him

"oh because of his best friend Nathaniel…I am actually named after that man." He said smiling at me

"can I have that office since it is empty" I said

"oh no" he said laughing and pressed the elevator button and continued "you and I will have desks in my grandpa's office" he said and smiled at me. We got inside the elevator. This building had twenty floor, and we were on the top on. "let's go to the IVP, eight floor" he said and pressed it.

The International Vampire Police floor. We walked in and it was covered with cubicals. "Prince Nathaniel" a woman said from standing from her desk

"Prince Nathaniel:" said another woman and also got up. Four other woman did as well from their cubical.

"what pleasure of you gracing us with your presence" said the first woman who stood up, she was so in love with him

"giving a tour" Daniel said looking at me "please sit down darlings" he said smiling at me. They all sat down. We walked the floor. "Mr. Cooper's office..he is"

I did not let him finish "I know who he is" I said

"great but he is out of the office at the moment" he said and we went back to the elevator. "fifth floor…the supply floor" and smiled at me.

Ten years ago my family came back with synthetic blood; they had gone to the vampire gala here and did not tell me about it. The blood was introduced to the upper class of vampires. It was Thomas's idea. My grandpa tired it but he threw them all out. He said the blood took away his great hearing, sight and took away his power and vampire speed.

We walked into this floor and it was like a factor. Workers were collecting the bottles of fake blood.

"we are actually going to introduce a better version of the blood at the end of this summer, many vampires complained that the blood made them weak so our scientists fixed some things" he said as we walked over to the refrigerators. He opened a bottle.

"you are not suppose to be here" A man yelled from a far. Nathaniel turned around and looked at him. "oh please forgive me Prince Nathaniel, I did not know it was you" the man said and nervously walked away. Taking the bottle, he opened the door of a room.

"come in" he said and I walked in. He took two glasses and poured us some blood

"but we are not vampires" I asked

"this is fake blood" he said and gave me my glass

"we don't need it" I sad

"oh just try it" he said and drank him. I took on sip and it was so strong but it was so delicious. I gave him back the glass. "isn't it great" he said and drank my blood as well "look at my hands, they are shaking" he said laughing and held his hands to me as he put the glasses back on a table

"are you okay" I asked looking at his hands

"yeah, the shaking will stop..it is like if I am on crack right now. Amazing stuff" he said smiling at me

"like crack" I said raising my eyebrow

"I imagine. Grandpa cannot know I gave you blood. Our secret okay" he said. Oh Grandpa….I could not believe he was a grandfather. He did not look like it. I saw Nathaniel take out his phone and he quickly texted something and opened the door for me.

I walked out and then I heard his phone ring. He picked it up as we walked to the elevator. "please" he begged "please, I'll do anything you ask"

"fine" he said smiling at me

"I swear on my father's grave I will not drink alcohol anymore but please just do it. For me" he said and shut his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"who was that?"I asked as I stepped inside the elevator.

"my best friend" he said and pressed twenty again.

The elevator moved and then it stopped. "oh no we are stuck" he said looking at me with great concern.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter – Stop the Elevator

I was reading an email from Cooper. He was family, actually Esmeralda's great great great great mother Adela married to Copper's son Ryan hundreds of years ago. Both Ryan and Adela decided not to become vampires. I was going to respond to his email since he was back in England when my phone vibrated it. I pulled it out of my pocket and it was Nathaniel's text.

"granpa, we are on the fifth floor and about to go on the elevator..I need to you stop the elevator and trap her in it with me" I shock my head. The thing this boy thought of. I called him.

"No" I said

"please" he begged

"not happening" I said

" please, i will do anything" he begged

"if I agree..which I am considering, you are to be completely professional, Do not try one of your tricks"

"fine" he said

"okay but I want something in return. No more drinking, for God's sake we are Muslim. No alcohol" I said

"I swear on my father's grave I will not drink alcohol anymore but please just do it. For me" he said and I hung up the phone. I logged into the registry and stopped the elevator and looked at the camera of the inside of the elevator.

My daughter walked in. "Dad, fire Nathainel and her" she said and walked to my desk. I was looking at the small sized video of the inside of the elevator..it had no sound. "oh God what is this" Esmeralda said and clicked on the video and made it full size and put on the volume.

"oh no we are stuck" Nathaniel said looking at Scarlet. I just laughed. Esmeralda took my phone for my desk and read it.

"seriously Dad" she said and pulled a chair and sat next to me. "what are you doing to this poor girl, don't you know your grandson."

We both looked at the full size scream. Scarlet pushed the emergency button and nothing. "i'll call someone" she said and pulled out her phone "no reception" she said looking at my grandson.

"oh no we are so stuck" he said and turned around from her and smiled at the camera to us and gave me thumbs up.

"unbelievable" Esmeralda said to me full of anger. I just laughed and kept looking. My grandson turned around and walked to Scarlet as she took steps back from him but the wall of the elevator door stopped him. "don't you know your grandson" Esmeralda said shaking her head.

"so you slapped me Love" he said and put both of his hand on the elevator wall and trapped her.

"I am sorry" she said in a whisper, she was really nervous from her voice.

"uhmm that is more like it Love" Nathaniel said laughing

"don't call me Love or I will slap you again" scarlet said nervously

"Love, slap me again and I will shut you up" he said

"shut me up" she asked

"yes Love like this" he said and was about lean in and kiss her when Scarlet escaped him by going under his arms that were next to her head.

"Dad release the elevator" Esmeralda demanded

"no, he sore on Adam's grave that he would not drink...i'll release the elevator when he tells me to" I said and looked back at the screen.

Scarlet sat down in a corner and looking u at Nathaniel said, "I am going to be working here, I am not who you think I am. Go fool around with the girls from IVP, they are drooling over you anyway. Do not even try with me, I am not like that" she said with anger

"drooling" Nathaniel said and sat in front of her "jealous?" as asked and laughed. Now Nathaniel's back was to us.

"oh you wish" Scarlet said and laughed

"hey, your necklace is just the one my grandpa has" he said

"this is the only one" Scarlet said touching her necklace

"no, my grandpa as one" Nathaniel and reached for necklace and touched it and looked at it's back. "are you Muslim"

"no why?" Scarlet said and pulled her necklace out of his hands

"oh because o f the prayer on the back, it is a protection prayer from the Koran. Just like grandpa's necklace"

"I thought this one was the only one" she said looking at her necklace. She thought I had given her my Esmeralda's necklace but I had made a copy of it for her.

"so, tell me about yourself" Nathaniel asked

"why" she said raising her eyebrow

"we are going to be working together" he said

"what do you want to know" Scarlet said and let go of her necklace

"start with you family" he said

"My family" Scarlet said and smiled "well I have a father, grandparents and aunt"

"and your mother" he asked

"oh she was killed, poisoned" she said with sadness

"oh I am really sorry" Nathaniel said

"so am I" Scarlet said looking down at her hands

"who killed her" Nathaniel asked

Scarlet laughed and touched her necklace and looked up at my grandson "tell me about you family"

"well my father died in a car accident when I was nine" he said

"I am sorry" she said

"yeah he was not a vampire and due to the accident grandpa had no choice but turn my mother since she was so badly hurt" he said

"how is your grandpa like" Scarlet asked

"why you asked" Nathaniel asked critically

"oh because we are going to be working together" she said

"he is great, I can get away with anything with him. I just have to beg first but I get my way" Nathaniel said and I laughed and looked at my daughter,

"see, iti s true" Esmeralda said.

Nathaniel continued "he is a man of a few words thought but he is like from a different time. He barely knows how to use a computer and never texts. The other day I texted him and he called me and at the end of our conversation he said 'lots of laughs" he thought lol meant thar"

They both laughed. Of great.

"oh my grandpa is the same, he is hilarious thought. I got him an Ipad for Christmas and he just looked at me in shock. I thought he loved it but he has not even used it...he says he doesn't need it but I think he does not know how" Scarlet said laughing

"old vampires" Nathaniel said laughing

"how old is Thomas?" she asked

"what is up with you calling my grandpa Thomas, do you know him" Nathaniel asked laughing

"no" Scarlet said nervously "I am sorry, it will not happen again." She said smiling

"he is very old...like too old. You should see his hand writing he writes in the most beautiful script. He writes like a girl" Nathaniel said

Esmeralda laughed at me and I just shook my head.

"is he married" she asked. I looked at Esmeralda and she shook her head

"grandpa no...God no I have never seen him with a woman" Nathaniel said

Scarlet smiled and said "I am so sorry for breaking that frame"

"oh don't worry, my mom will probably replace it tomorrow. We have copies of it at home" Nathaniel said

"oh" Scarlet said smiling and touched her necklace. "who wrote that?" she asked

"oh some child, grandpa thinks the letter is hilarious." Nathaniel said laughing

"you really like your grandpa don't you" she asked

"yes, he is my everything. My brother, father, and grandpa. But most importantly he is my best friend" Nathaniel said.

I looked at Esmeralda and she looked at me. "your son calls me his best friend" It made me incredibly happy

"why won't he, you trapped him in an elevator with the girl he like...oh let's not forget the girl that likes you" she said shaking her head. I looked back at the screen.

"first times in Spain" Nathaniel asked

"yeah I moved one week ago" she said

"I have been here all my life, let me show you around, We can leave Granada and go to Madrid, Barcelona. This weekend" Nathaniel said

"no thanks" she said

"it will be fun, you will have an amazing time" he said

"thank you but no. I am actually trying to settle in to my apartment" she said

"oh I can help , do you need someone to help you shop for furniture or carry boxes" Nathaniel asked

"no i got it Prince Nathaniel" she said his name in a tone

"well we are done for today since it is our first day" Nathaniel said.

"I guess" Scarlet said and put her long hair behind her hears just like my Esmeralda did

"it is almost lunch time" Nathaniel said and looked at his watch

"yeah but we are stuck here" Scarlet said

"once the elevator moves you want have lunch with me" he asked

"no thank you" she said shaking her head

"I know this great place, close by that has the most amazing flan" he said

"flan" Scarlet asked smiling

"yes, the best you must try it" Nathaniel said

"alright, if we can get out of here. I love flan so.." she said

I minimized the video and released the elevator. "oh look at that" Nathaniel said and helped her to her feet. The elevator doors opened and Scarlet walked out.

Nathaniel looked at the camera and silently mouthed "grandpa I love you, I adore you, you you are the absolute best" he said and smiling he left the elevator.

I closed the screen.

"I know how this is going to end" Esmeralda said and walked out of my office.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 – he is a hacker

We walked out of the building and someone brought out a black Ferrari. Nathaniel opened the door for me when my phone rang. I was my grandpa.

"Hi" I sad looking at Nathaniel as he smiled at

"hey honey, I am in Spain. I want to see you, how is your internship at the museum" my grandpa asked

"it is good, I just finished for today" I said looking at Nathaniel and he just smiled at me, he had a great smile.

"great, I want to see you. Come, I am at the cafe across the museum. We'll have lunch together and then I have to go back to America. See you" my grandpa said an hung up.

"sorry I have to go" I said and put my phone back in my person

"we'll just grab lunch, will be like half an hour" he said smiling

"but I am going to have lunch with him" I said and looked at my watch

"him?" he asked his smile fading away. This was good, this was really good.

"yes, I must go to him" I said smiling and walked away and got into a taxi. I looked back out the window and saw Nathaniel just standing there angry.

I reached the museum and ran to the cafe where my grandpa was sitting. "hI grandpa" I said and hugged him

"surprise" he said and sat down "how was your first day" he asked

"oh it was great" I said and looked at my menu

"so Frederick is living with us" he said

"yeah" I said looking up.

"yeah Matilde is working full time and Frederick was giving her some trouble so he sent him to us." My grandpa said

"oh that is nice...what is he like twenty years old now" I asked

"yes, looks exactly like your uncle Daniel" my father said smiling and looked me with a smirk on his face "he is great with computers, he hacked a computer for me"

"yeah" I said reading a menu

"a really interesting man's computer" he said

"who" I asked

"Thomas's" he said and my mouth dropped "and I can see everything he does on his computer...in fact yesterday your name was added to a file as a new intern"

"shirt" I said looking down

"please explain" my grandpa said with anger

"okay to not get mad Grandpa, I am just there to learn and I want to make sure they do not take over Americas. All professional. Just business, I want to learn and make sure we are still in charge of our land" I said

"professional" he asked and took out his Ipad.

"you are using it" I sad

"yes" he said and turned it on "well Fredrick has set up my Ipad so that I can see what he does on his computer"

"no way" I said smiling

"oh yeah and do you know while I was waiting here, what he did?" he asked

"what" I said looking at the Ipad

"he stopped an elevator and trapped you in it with his grandson and he watched and listened to what you two said in the elevator...so did I. I think Nathaniel likes you" my grandpa said and looked up at me.

I was speechless. Oh dear God!

"so since you want to save our America, I will not tell your father you work here...no one will know but us" he said

"really" I asked with joy

"only if you do everything I say, you must be my ears and eyes in that building" my grandpa said smiling

"yes, anything" I said. I could not believe it, he will allow me to intern with the man he hates the most.

"my this time next year, I will take back everything that belonged to my father. I will be the King of all Vampires of the world" he said.

I just looked at him shocked. He continued to talk "you will use Nathaniel, he already falling for you and you will get Nathaniel to turn against his grandfather" 

"why would he turn against his own grandpa, he loves him" I said, I still could not believe Thomas trapped us in the elevator

"because you will make Thomas and Nathaniel fall in love with you" he said with great seriousness. WHAT!

"what!" I said

"yes but just make sure you block the feeling you have for Thomas in the process" he said drinking his coffee

"what feeling" I said

"oh honey, we all heard your heart skip a beat when you saw Thomas twenty years ago" he said smiling

"what" I said in a whisper..we..who was we "who is we" I asked embarrassed

"the entire family and Thomas as well" my grandpa said looking at me with sad eyes now.

"oh dear God" I said in a whisper and covered my face with my hands. He knew i liked him and he still trapped me in the elevator with his grandson. Was he sick!

"honey, I know what I am asking you is messed up but please listen to me. You are my only option here. The best way I could get revenge is to take everything from him. He destroyed my parents marriage, killed my mother, killed my sister and killed your mother" he said

I moved my hands and looked at him. "I hate him more than anything in this world..and I need your help. I know you can destroy him by turning his grandson against him" my grandpa said with tears in his eyes.

"grandpa" I said shaking my head

"please Scarlet, for your mother" he said and touched my hand "don't tell me now but think about it. I will call you but I must go back to America" he said

"i will" I said and looked back at my menu. My mind was blank

"where are you living?" he asked and I told him. Since the museum internship was paid they did not give me money and the vampire internship had no pay so I had rented an apartment in a really bad part of the city. I did not have much money. My grandpa wrote me a blank check and gave it to me. "i will call you" he said and kissed me and left. I just sat there. I was no longer hungry. What was I going to do...

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – who the hell is 'him'

I went to my grandpa's office and slammed his door shut behind me.

"what is wrong?" my mother asked who was in the room

"where is her folder" I said full of anger

"what is wrong?" my mother asked again

"I did everything you asked" my grandpa said. I walked up to him and took the folder from his desk.

"she is seeing someone" I said

"that is impossible" my grandpa said so sure of himself

"oh she is, we were about to get into my car when some one called and and she seemed happy about it, she said "i am having lunch with him' and when I asked who with the biggest smile she said 'i must go to him" and left me. Left me!" I yelled and looked at the folder

"could it be that her feeling have changed?" my mother asked my grandpa

"what was I thinking, a girl that beautiful must have someone in her life" I said and wrote her address on my phone.

"what are you doing" my grandpa asked

"I am going to go and wait in front of her house and see who this 'him' is" I said

"that is called stalking" my mother yelled at me

"no it is not...it is romantic" I said smiling "wait..she lives there"

My grandpa pulled the folder from me and read her address "her family does not know she works her and she must have not have money to like in a better place" he said and looked at my mother

"that is not a safe neighborhood" I said saving her address to my phone

"Nathaniel don't do anything crazy..." my mother said

"I won't i'll just so and see her walk inside her apartment and that is it, I will only be parked away far and just want to know who she is dating" I said and walked out of the office. I grabbed myself some food from the cafeteria downstairs and ate it really quickly. I then drove to her place, everyone was looking at my car. This was a really bad neighborhood. My windows were tinted black and the people could not see me. It was full of drunk people, it was also really messy. I just waited for hours and no show. Now it was dark. I saw a couple of prostitutes down the street, I just shook my head.

My phone vibrated, it was my mom "where are you? It is dinner time" she said

"don't wait for me" I said

"Nathaniel you said you will be responsible and promised Dad you will not drink..where are you? Come home now" she said

"I am not doing anything wrong, I am waiting outside Scarlet's apartment" I said and looked down the street

"you are still there" she asked

"yeah...I am kind of starting to get worried, this is not a good neighborhood. Could something happen to her?" I asked

"uhmm Dad.."my mother said my grandpa was there, they were probably at the dinner table

"never mind, I see her walking" I said with joy

"oh thank God" my mom said "stay away so she does not see you"

"I am, I am parked really far" I said and turned my phone off. I saw her walking with a bag in her hand, and her head was down. She was texting and smiling to herself. She was beautiful, she looked like a doll. She walked past a tall man and he just looked at her. He looked drunk. He was standing by a door and he just looked her up and down. Scarlet was clueless, she was writing a text. Everything happened so quickly.

The man pulled Scarlet in to the door from her waist and pulled her long hair as she dropped her bag and phone. She was about to scream when he shut her mouth with is fitly hands.

I got out my car and ran to that door. It was locked and I heard Scarlet's screams, I knocked the door open and saw the man on top of her and as she pushed him he slapped her across her face and Scarlet became lifeless. He had a knife and cut her shirt.

I pulled the man off of her and punched him in his face as something sharp hit poked into my stomach. I did not care, I kept hitting the man. "ayuga" the drunk man yelled as he was on the floor now. I heard footsteps from upstairs, I quickly got Scarlet's lifeless body and ran out to my car. I put her in the front seat and holding on my stomach I got inside my car and drove away really fast. The pain was now setting in and my hand was covered in blood. I looked over to Scarlet and her lip was bleeding and saw the shirt under her suit jacket, it was ripped and she was cut across her chest. I drove as fast as I could.

I finally reached our castle and with the car still on, I ran to the other side. I grabbed her and carried her lifeless body bridal style into the house. "Mom!" I yelled in the hallway. "grandpa! Help" yelled. In less than a second they were in front of me, full of shock.

"oh God" my grandpa said scared as he took her out of my arms

"what happened" my mom said crying as I held on to my stomach.

"she almost got raped, and the man stabbed me when I save her" I said and saw a blur run up stair. "take her to my room" I yelled and ran up the stairs after my grandpa. He took her to his room, his room was all green and it looked classic, from another time. I saw him place her on his bed.

With tears on in his eyes he said "oh God, i would die if something happened to her" to himself.

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Read and Review!**

Chapter 7 - Damage Control

"Oh God, I am going to die if something happens to her" I said to myself and looked at Scarlet.

"Nathaniel, I need to heal you" Esmeralda said walking in with great concern

"no mom, I will faith…I need to be awake until Scarlet wakes up" he said in a pained voice

"you are bleeding son" Esmeralda said and lifted his shirt. I walked up to my grandson and saw his wound.

"you two cannot heal me…I must be awake when she gets up" he said and coughed blood.

"Nathaniel" Esmeralda begged

"no mom, I am fine" he said and wiped his mouth. Esmeralda looked at me and I nodded at her. She bit him and he screamed in pain and fainted. Esmeralda dragged his body out of the room. I looked at Scarlet and she opened her eyes…she looked at me and closed them and then quickly opened them again.

"what" she said in a panic

"you are alright…my grandson was in the area and he saw you" I said and sat on the bed next to her

"was I" she said and looked at her ripped shirt

"no, Nathaniel saved you" I said and looked at her shirt "may I" I said, I wanted to see how bad her wounds were. She nodded yes and her heart started to race. She was traumatized. I opened the buttons of the shirt she wore underneath her jacket. She was wearing a black bra..I was looking at Esmeralda's body. It was her. I shook my head and wiped the thought off my head. I looked at the cut and it was across her chest.

"Dad, here is the first aid kit" Esmeralda said walking in and I took it from her. "you must be careful honey" she said. Scarlet wiped away a tear. "I am going to go and call Nate" she said

"no, please don't I am begging you…don't" Scarlet begged. Esmeralda just shook her head and left my room.

"she is not gonna call" I said and dipped a cotton ball in rubbing alcohol. "this may sting…you wound is not that bad, you will feel more pain if I were to heal you" I said and continued "may I" I asked

She wiped away a tear and nodded. The cotton ball touched her breast and her heart went crazy. I stopped. What was I doing? "Esmeralda" I said but she could here me anywhere she was in this huge castle. She walked in "can you help her out" I said and left my room. I went to Nathaniel's room and he was in his bed. I walked over and touched his blonde hair and kissed his forehead. He saved her today, thank god he went after her. I walked back downstairs to the dinner table. I drank blood, it was fake blood but this one did not weaken you. I heard footsteps. "why don't you stay here for tonight" my daughter asked

"thank you but I want to go home" Scarlet said

I walked out of the dining hall and saw them walk down the stairs. "Dad, can you take Scarlet home..I want to stay with Nathaniel for when he waked up"

I nodded and walked out with Scarlet. My grandson's car's doors were open and the car was on. I guess we will take his car. I held the open door for Scarlet and she sat down, I went to the driver's seat. Her heart was racing as I pulled out of the castle gates. "I am sure you are traumatized by tonight…I can tell by your racing heart. You are safe now" I said looking at the road.

"oh my heart is racing because I am in a car alone with you" she said and laughed, I felt her eyes on me. I did not look at her and I was fighting everything in me not to smile. I did not smile. To block out her racing heart I turned on the radio.

This was a loud music.

_Ooo I wana f-ck you right now.  
>But he wana lick the icing off (the icing off)<br>I know you want it in the worst way (the worst way) cant wait to blow my candles out.  
>He want that cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake<br>Cake cake cake cake_.

"oh dear God" I said and quickly turned off the radio. Scarlet just laughed. What kind of a sick song was that? Music is getting destroyed. "who sings a song about cake" I said to myself

"Oh Thomas that song is not about cake.." she said looking at me. Oh God.

"I feel sorry for your generation, this is the kind of garbage the radio stations play" I said and I finally looked at her. She was smiling at me, she was so beautiful. She laughed and I looked back at the road. She went through different stations until she stopped at classical music.

"better" she asked

I laughed. Now this is music. Her heart started to relax. We reached her apartment and it was in a really bad neighborhood. "I'll walk you do your door" I said and I walked into the building. "we will pay you for your internship" I said, she laughed.

"that is not necessary" she said and she stopped at her door "oh no..my purse, phone and keys" she said and touched her door in frustration but her door opened. She walked in and I followed "no!" she yelled. Her entire apartment was trashed, she was robbed. Her clothes were scattered everywhere. She ran to her bedroom and I followed. She looked at drawer and it was empty. She opened a jewelry box and it was two was empty. "great" she said and looked at me

"you are not staying here" I said and leaning on her door

"I am not staying at your castle" she said

"I'll take you to a hotel..pack what you need for now" I said. From under her bed she took out a suit case and threw her clothes in them. I walked back to her living room. Her living room was covered with books, stacked upon each other. So many books and there were boxes of them too. "so many books" I said

She walked in and put her suitcase down "oh that reminds me, I wrote that I would give you book recommendations" she said and I laughed remembering her letter.

"have you read Lolita" she asked holding the book to me

"yes, I thought it was sick…the old man sleeping with a young girl" I said shaking my head, it was not a good book

"really…I liked it, it was romantic that he would do anything for his Lolita" she said flipping through the book

"really" I asked surprised

"yes, you should read it again" she said and gave it to me.

"have you read The Kite Runner" she said holding the book

"no" I said and she gave it to me

"how about twilight books" she said and picked up four books

"no" I said and she gave all four to me

"you will have a good laugh reading them…wait I'll give you a box" she said. She did and I put the books in.

"read Outliers"

"no" I said

"it is great..it answers so many question like why Asians are good at math" she said and put it in the box that I was now holding. I really wanted to read all these books she gave me now

"the good solider" she asked

"no" I said and she put in the box

"hunger games" she asked

"Nathaniel is reading that actually" I said

"he reads" she asked raising her eyebrows at me

I laughed and said "off course he reads, he is related to me"

"well I'll give you the book anyway..all these books are special because I write in them what I think" she said smiling at she put the book in the box. I could not wait to go home and read them and see what she thought of them. She them started to gather books, about ten of them and put them in the box smiling she said "I am not even gonna ask you if you have read them or not…read them again" she said and picked up her suitcase as I followed her out.

Laughing she said "you gave me the Odyssey to read…so boring"

I laughed and said "I had to give you a book that kept you occupied….I think you should read it again since you are older now" I said and looked at her as she closed her apartment door

She laughed and her cheeks turned red "I guess…I only read the sparknotes version"

"oh you must read it" I said as we walked to the car. I opened the drunk and it was full of alcohol. "you have got to be kidding me" I said and put the box of books down. I took the bottle and started to break them all. I was so mad. I finished and put the box and her suit case inside the trunk and opened the door for her, she was shocked at what I had just done. My grandson had a bar in his trunk!

"I could have sold those bottles of Cristal and paid my rent for a year" she said

"we will pay you" I said looking at the road

"oh no..that is not why I said that Thomas, I just think you should have not broken them" she said

"my grandson is not suppose to drink…I hate alcohol" I said looking at the road. We reached the hotel, I asked for the suit. I paid for it since her purse was stolen.

"I'll pay you back" she said as I stood in front of her hotel room

"that is not necessary" I said and gave her the card key. She smiled at me, she had my Esmeralda's smile. She opened her door and turned around to look at me.

She raised her eyebrow and pulled the necklace off her neck, she took my hand and gave it to me "I will get the original from you" she said and smiled

I laughed and put the necklace in my pocket "do you want your mermaid sticker?" I asked

She laughed and shook her head "oh that letter….I should have never written it"

"oh it is so funny 'ruthless man animals" I said laughing

"yeah but you never looked for me…and I said I cared about you" she said shaking her head

I smiled at her and gave her my phone "here, if you need anything call me or if you need a day off call he office. I will ask Nathaniel to check on you" I said

"thank you for the phone but…" she trailed off

"but what?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"tell your grandson I am not interested…I am interested in someone else" she said and bit her loser lip…her cut lip "ouch" she said and touched her lip that was bleeding.

"I can heal you.." I said

"please do…since you are so old, I am sure if will not hurt that much" she said and moved her hair out of the way from her neck.

"let me step inside…cameras" I said and I walked into the suit but the door was still open.

I leaned in and was about to bite when Scarlet put her hand on my shoulder…her heard was racing "no, I changed my mind" she said and continued "tell Nathaniel, I like someone else" she said smiling at me and I just shook my head. Her lip was bleeding, I touched it with my index finger and with my touch her heart started to race. I wiped the blood and looked at my finger. She held my hand and wiped the blood from my finger and then just held my hand and looked at me. I looked back at her, she raised one eyebrow at me and the suddenly kissed me. I was in shock…she wrapped her hands around my neck.

All of a sudden I felt like I was kissing my Esmeralda, I kicked the door close with my leg and wrapped my hands around her tiny waist. We walked to her bed. Standing by the bed, she opened my **tie** and threw it on the ground as I still kissed my Esmeralda. She then took of my jacket and now I was on top of her, kissing her neck. I started open the buttons of her shirt while I now kissing her mouth. I felt Esmeralda's hands trembling at she was trying to open my belt. Esmeralda was always nervous as a human, but this time she was too nervous her heart was going crazy like the out first time I smiled as I kissed her and I now let go of her mouth and started to kiss her and make my way down, I kissed her cut. "ouch" I heard Esmeralda say

Kissing her neck now I said "did I hurt you?" and looked at her face. NO! This was Scarlet

"no..just my cut" she said and pulled my neck back down to her. No no no no no what was I doing! Damage Control. Damage Control. I stopped kissing her and looked at her eyes. "what" she asked smiling. I looked into her eyes for twenty seconds.

"I gave you my phone and I left…this never happened"

"you gave me your phone and left…this never happened" she said. At vampire speed I got off of her closed my belt and took my jacket form the floor and ran out at vampire speed.

WHAT THE HELL! How could that happen to me! Oh my good she is just a child…little Scarlet. How could I be so stupid and imagine my Esmeralda in her place. I had not kissed anyone since Esmeralda's mother died. Oh God, how could I forgive myself for what just did? I mean this was the great grand daughter of my best friend! This is my grandson Nathaniel's girl. HOW CAN I LOSE CONTORL LIKE THAT! I drove home really fast feeling so guilty. I just wish I could erase my own memory as well. How will I look at her tomorrow….one look and I will remember what I did, kiss her and oh God I almost had sex with her! I hate myself so much. Shaking my head I entered the castle. My grandson was sitting on the staircase in his pajama pants and stood up and ran to me

"how is she" he asked

"alright" I said

"give me my car keys…I am gonna go to her" he begged

"what are you going to do" I asked laughing now walking to my room

"I am gonna sleep in my car and keep watch….the is not the place for my Scarlet" he said. His Scarlet…if he knew what I was about to do to his Scarlet

"she is in a hotel..I took here there instead" I said and looked at him

"great…I'll go there" he said smling

"who the hell do you think you are?" I asked and his face froze, he looked at me with angry eyes.

"oh God I am going to die if something happens to her" he mocked me and shook his head

"I know her parents, shut up…I am talking about the bar in your trunk" I said shaking my head

"I can explain" he said laughing

"goodnight" I said and slammed my door at his face

"grandpa…I was gonna get rid of it, I swear" he said laughing and I heard him close his bedroom door.

"WHAT THE HELLL! Esmeralda….what are you doing to me" I said with great frustration looking at a painting of my love, my only love.

"Daddy" my daughter said

"I am not talking to you" I said shaking my head as I took off my jacket and threw my body onto my bed

"what is wrong" my daughter asked

"nothing…she almost got raped, I am not having a good day" I said

"I know" she whispered.

I closed my eyes. What kind of a person am I! I have to fire them both tomorrow…that is it. They are gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Read and Review!**

Chapter 8 - Thomas's tie

I woke up and I looked around the suit, it was really big. I looked down and saw my shirt was open…did I open it. I got up and looked myself in the mirror. Great I had a cut across my one bob like grandma now. I smiled when I remember that Thomas saw me like this and touched me….well he did not but the cotton ball he was holding did. How did her get away last night, I remember he gave me his phone and then he said goodnight. I walked over his phone and it did not have a lock on. I read through his text messages…all of them were from Nathaniel. The last one was him asking Thomas to stop the elevator…I laughed at the text message. I called my grandpa.

"honey, I have been calling you all night" my grandpa said in a panic

"oh I lost my phone and the check" I said

"are you alright" he asked, I looked myself in the mirror, I had a cut lip and a scar

"yes, fine" I said

"did you think about what I said" he asked

"still thinking…I'll let you know" I said sadly

"I love you Scarlet" he said

"I love you more" and hung up.

I went to the shower, wore a dark green dress that hugged my body..it came just to my knees and it had a modest neckline. I blow dried my long hair and left it down. I never wore makeup, Aunt Emma said I did not need if with my beauty. She was family, she had to say that. I put on clear lip gloss as usual. I sat by my bed and put on my shoes. My necklace would have looked really good with this dress but I had to make a point. I looked down and saw a tie. I recognized that tie…it was Thomas's. NO!

He was in my bedroom last night. I picked up the tie and looked at it smiling. My shirt was open too! Oh my God. What happened last night? I laughed with joy, whatever happened he made me forget. I heard a knock on the door, I was going to ask him right now. I ran out of my bedroom and looking at the tie I said "so last night.." and I looked up and it was Nathaniel, my smile faded and I quickly hid the tie behind my back. He noticed and his smile faded away.

"Cofffee" he said holding two cups "grandpa told me you were here this morning…he is at work already" he said fighting a smile I said "come in"

"I came to take you to work" he said

"sure, I'll go get my purse" I said holding the tie still behind my back. I went to my room and put in an extra purse I had that was not stolen and put Thomas's phone in there as well. I walked out and he gave me a cup. I hated coffee. We walked to his car and he opened the door for me.

"thank you for rescuing me" I said as he drove

"are you okay" he asked smiling at me

"yeah, I am fine…how are you?" he said

"healed" he said

I took a sip of my coffee and made a face. "what, you don't like it?" he asked

"I hate coffee" I said smiling to him

He took it from me and gave me the cup that was on the cup holder "how about green tea" he asked. I smiled and took that cup from him. We reached the building and he was texting, I know what he was texting. I smiled and felt the phone vibrate in my purse. We entered and the elevator moved. He looked at the camera and looked at me and smiled. The doors opened and we were in the twenty floor, we walked into Thomas's office. Two desks were there across from his big desk. He was writing something. Without looking at us he said "goodmoring"

In unison we said "goodmorning"

Looking at Nathaniel he said "my tea"

I looked at Nathaniel and he smiled at me "oh I am sorry…here" I said and walked up to his desk, he was not looking at me and I place it on his desk.

Nathaniel sat down behind his desk and said "grandpa..did you get my text"

"oh that reminds me" I said and took his phone out for my purse "you have a text message it says 'grandpa I need more time with her…stop the elevator again" and gave the phone to Thomas.

"please excuse me" Nathaniel said and quickly walked out of the room. I laughed and looked at Thomas. He shook his head at me.

"oh god" he said looking at his phone and smiled.

I went to my desk and said "oh it gets better" and sat down. I quickly wrote a note to myself. I wrote "time 9:10, I found Thomas's tie by my bed..about to give it to him. Remember". I got up , took the tie from my purse and held the tie behind my back. I walked to his desk and stood in front of it and smiled at him.

"yes" he said looking at me with a serious look

Smiling I said "you gave me your phone and left last night"

"yes" he said and smiled

"I know and this morning I found this next to my bed" and held up his tie. His smile faded away and he looked at me with no expression on his face. "so how far did we go…" I said and laughed "it must have been good since I woke up from my shirt open and this tie next to my bed, what did you make me forget"

He just looked at me. No expression on his face. I laughed at him. "that good hu…how far did we go?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Are you on chat?

I had to fire her, I could not have here working with me. My door opened and without looking at them I said "goodmorning"

"good morning" the kids said in unison.

I looked at Nathaniel and said "my tea" he looked at Scarlet..but I could not look at her.

"oh I am sorry…here" she came to my desk and put the cup on my desk. I was still looking at Nathaniel, he sat down on his desk and shook his head at me

I raised my eyebrow at him, what was that look he was giving me? "grandpa…did you get my text" he said and gave me a mean look.

"oh that reminds me" I heard Scarlet say who was standing by my desk, I just looked at Nathanile "you have a text message it says 'grandpa I need more time with her…stop the elevator again" and she put my phone in front of me. Nathaniel just looked at me shocked.

"please excuse me" he said embarrassed and walked out of my office. Scarlet laughed and I looked at my phone.

"Oh God" I said reading the text and smiled.

Walking to her desk she said "oh it gets better" and sat down. I did not look at her, I could easily erase her memory. She came back to my desk and stood in front of me.

"yes" I said looking at her now, she was so beautiful.

With the most beautiful smile she said "you gave me your phone and left last night"

I smiled at her and said "yes"

"I know and this morning I found this next to my bed" and held up my tie.… If I had a beating heart if would stop right now and I would die. I just looked at her. "so how far did we go.." she said laughing. How could I forget my tie, she took it off of me. "it must have been good since UI woke up with my shirt open and this tie next to my bed, what did you make me forget" she asked smiling. I was speechless. How could I be so careless! Laughing she said "that good hu…how far did we go?"

I stood up and took my tie from her and at vampire speed I put it in my desk "nothing happened" I said with anger

"really…" she said and walked to my side

This to erase her memory. I looked at he beautiful eye but my concentration was broken. I felt her index finger trail down my neck "you made me forget…what did we do" she said raising her eyebrows at me. I looked at her eyes again but my concentration was broken again. Now I felt both of her hands on my chest and she touched the tie I was wearing now. She fixed it on my neck and smiling she said "next time, remember to take your tie when you erase my memory"

"nothing happened" I said and she looked at me. I had her eyes…time to erase her memory. She laughed and looked at my tie again, no she took her eyes off of me! She looked back and me and then to my desk. With joy she laughed.

"no way" she said and looked at my computer screen. It was her picture from the library. "that is me!" she said and looked back at me surprised but smiling "I must be like four…how did you get this" she said laughing. She stood back in front of me and smiled "that is your desk top wallpaper…that is so romantic" she said with joy. I had her eyes and stared at me.

"you will forget everything, never saw my tie or this picture" I said and turned off my desk top. It was done, I erased her memory. Thank God I know how to do this!

"what am I doing here" she asked embarrassed.

"oh you came to take this paper" I said and gave her a packet.

"oh" she said and took it from me and went to her desk. She sat down and read post it and looked at me with sad eyes.

"read it and tell me what you think" I said smiling to her

"really?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"are you okay" I asked

"perfect" she said and looked at the packet. What did that post it say? She folded it and put it inside her purse. The door opened and Nathaniel walked in. He put a cup of tea on her desk. Scarlet looked up at him and then back down at the desk.

"I am sorry, I truly am. I just wanted to talk to you" he said looking at her

"I am so going to take the stairs from now on" she said reading. I laughed but Nathaniel looked at me and I quickly stopped. She wrote something else on her post it and folded it and put it inside her purse.

"hey give me a chance…I want to get to know you" Nathaniel said looking at her.

She finally looked up and said "all you need to know is that I am an intern" she said and looked at the tea "thank you for the tea" she said and looked back at the packet.

"here" I sad and held out a packet for him as well. He took it from me with sad eyes and went to sit in his desk. He looked at me and then back at Scarlet whose head was down reading.

"you are seeing some one aren't you" he asked

Scarlet laughed and looked up "my private life is private" she said and looked back down. I turned my desk top back on and looked at the picture and back at the kids.

"I know you are, I saw the tie you were holding this morning" he said. SHIT! He saw it

Scarlet looked at me and then back at Nathaniel "what tie?" she asked

"you hide it behind you back" Nathaniel said and looked at the packet

"I have no idea what you are talking about it" Scarlet said laughing

"well you had a tie..who was it?" he asked. REALLY?

"I don't know what you are talking about. If you saw the tie..think about it and see who you saw it on" she said and looked back down. Did she know something…no impossible. I erased her memory. I looked at Nathaniel and he was thinking…no! He had photographic memory and he would figure it out any second. I had to do something. I went on the headquarters chat for the first time…and found him.

"I'll erase her memory" I typed

Nathaniel looked at his computer and laughed. Scarlet looked up and he quickly stopped. "granpa are you using chat?"

"for you yes" I typed

"I love you!" he messaged back

"I'll do it, I'll erase the fact that she knows we stopped the elevator"

"great…do it now" he typed

"I have to get her to look at me for it to work" I messaged him

"okay, I'll get her to look at you" he typed back. My phone vibrated.

"Hello" I said and it was silent. I looked at the number and did not recognize it. "hello who is this?" I asked

Scarlet looked at me and got up "oh I think it is for me" she said and quickly walked to my desk and I gave her my phone. She turned around.

"hi, I can't talk now. I have ears on me." She said really quickly. I heard the person form the other side sign. Who was it? "I agree to what you asked. I'll call you back when I can. I love you more than anything" she said and hung up the phone. She pressed buttons. "sorry, I deleted the number" she said and walked back to her desk.

"that was the guy with the tie" Nathaniel asked her.

"think what you want" she said smiling and sat down.

"grandpa who could that be" he messaged me

"I have no idea" I typed back. I was really confused

"she is so seeing someone" he typed back

"I doubt it" I typed back

"no, she just said she loved that person smh…"

"what is smh" I work back

"smh" he typed back

I looked at him and he was smiling and shaking his head at me. "I don't get it" I typed to him smiling

"grandpa..it means shaking my head smh. IMAO" he typed laughing and looked at me.

"I am not even gonna ask what IMAO means" I typed and he just laughed and looked at me. I shook my head at him.

Scarlet laughed and we both looked at her "found a mistake" she said and looked at me

"impossible" I said leaning back on my chair

"where?" Nathaniel asked.

"third page" she said laughing "spelling error"

"I do not make spelling errors" I said shaking my head

"oh really" she said and brought the packet to me and stood next to me "you spelled 'confidentiality' wrong" she said pointing to the word and smiled at me

"no, that was not my mistake..I write everything by hand and people type it to me" I said smiling at her

"oh" she said and then noticed my computer..at vampire speed I closed the page…damn it! And my mistake to reveal her picture from the library that my daughter had taken years ago.

"oh my God" she laughed looking at her picture and then looked at me. "that picture" she said smiling at me.

Nathaniel got up and came to my desk "oh it is the girl who wrote that funny letter" she said smiling

"really? Who is she?" Scarlet asked smiling

"oh some girl whose heart skipped a beat and is in love with grandpa" Nathaniel said laughing. Scarlet was standing to my right and Nathaniel to my left. I was sitting down and looking at the packet Scarlet brought to me.

"you don't say" she said laughing

"yeah…how cute" Nathaniel said and continued "mom says she fell asleep in the library to read and impress grandpa, mom took this picture actually" he said

"that is so interesting" she said

"yup" Nathaniel

"where is she now" Scarlet asked

"I don't know..but this picture is old from like twenty years ago." Nathaniel said.

"don't you two have work to do" I said looking at them

"grandpa you should find her…she must still me in love with you" he said and put his hand on my shoulder.

"she is a child" I said shaking my head

"no, she is a grown woman…twenty four" Scarlet said with a tone

"what is her name..i'll look her up" Nathaniel said opening up the directory

"I don't know her name" I said

"oh come one grandpa…you need someone in your life. You need love" Nathaniel said looking at me and touched my shoulder.

"your grandson is right…you should find her, she still loves you" Scarlet said and put her hand on my shoulder. I was looking at the paper in front of me.

"the both of you, if you do not get to work..you are both fired. FIRED" I yelled the last word and they quickly went to their desks. I still had Scarlet's packet. She came back to me and smiling looked at my. I handed her the packet and held on to her gaze for a couple of seconds. "you will forget about the text you read this morning" I said. She nodded and walked way.

Nathanial smiled at me and mouthed "I LOVE YOU!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – It was grandpa's idea

Scarlet walked to my grandpa's desk. He handed her the packet and just looked at her. YES! He is doing it. "you will forget about the text you read this morning" . She nodded and walked way.

I smiled at him smiled and mouthed "I LOVE YOU!"

I saw Scarlet with her packet and sit down and start reading. I went back to the chat.

Me: Grandpa send us down stairs and stop the elevator

Grandpa: No.

Me: oh please…for me

Grandpa: No.

Me: for you only grandson..the light of your eyes.

Grandpa: son you don't play fair

Me: I love her please..just send us down stairs

Grandpa: if I do..which I may not..what are you going to do?

Me: make my first move dhaaa

I looked up at my grandpa and he was looking at the screen with his eyebrows up, with concern.

Grandpa: and what will that be?

Me: I'll just have to tell you about it later ; )

Grandpa: remember she is an employee now so…

Me: I am not gonna try anything she does not want…I just want to be trapped in the elevator for a really long time with her and when the elevator stops, so does the air conditioners so….

Grandpa: what am I going to do with you my boy..smh

Me: GRANDPA! You just used smh the proper way.

I looked and laughed, he shook his head and smiled.

Me: so come on send us both down stairs for come excuse and stop the elevator

Grandpa: I never said I would

Me: oh come on Grandpa..I love you! You are my best friend! My brother! I love you.

I looked up and he was smiling and shaking his head, he looked at Scarlet who was still reading and looked back at the screen with sad eyes.

Me: I love you! So much. No one loves you like do grandpa, I idolize you. I love you. I love you I love you! I like can kiss the ground you walk on!

I looked up at him and he smiled at the screen and looked back from at the his key board.

Grandpa: anything for you son

I just laughed with joy

Me: you are the man! I love you

Grandpa: once again you get your way

Me: with you by my side grandpa I will marry Scarlet by the end of the summer

Grandpa: aren't you too young to be thinking about marriage?

Me: no…I want to make her my wife! Imagine having her as your daughter

I looked up at Grandpa, I could not read his expression…he looked at Scarlet and then at me. I smiled at him.

Me: don't we make a great couple.

He looked down at the screen and shook his head and looked back up at me.

Me: okay so tell us to take something downstairs and trap me with my love in the elevator

I looked at him smiling. He just gave me a look…what was that look?

Me: please Grandpa..you already agreed!

"What do you think of this reading Prince Nathaniel?" Scarlet asked and I looked at her. SHIT! I had not read it. I looked at grandpa for help and he just chuckled to himself.

"I like it" I said turning to my desk. I have no idea what it is about….no.

"really? What part did you like?" Scarlet asked smiling at me

"umm" I said and looked at Grandpa, he just sat back and smiled at me

"did you read it?" Scarlet asked

"off course I did" I said nonchalantly and picked up the packet..this was a heavy packet

"what do you think about the agreement of blood distribution amongst all vampires?" she asked leaning back on her chair.

Yes! Something to go on. "that was my favorite part" I said smiling and looked at Grandpa. He bit his lip and just shook his head warning me.

"how interesting…there is nothing about that in this packet" Scarlet said and stood up. "unless you are reading something different" she said walked to my desk. She walked to my side and laughed, she put her packet next to mine and it was full of mark and corrections.

"you marked all over it" I said laughing

"you made suggestion" Grandpa said sitting closer to his desk now

"Unbelievable!" Scarlet said with anger and I looked up to her and saw she was looking at my computer desk. I quickly turned the desk top of. SHIT! "seriously" she said and moved my chair, it turned and looked at my face with anger. I just looked at her innocently.

"it was grandpa's idea" I said really quickly…my way out

She looked at my grandpa and said with anger "what the hell is wrong with?"

"it was not my idea" Grandpa said offended and I looked at him with apologetic eyes and he glared at me.

"holy mother of….." Scarlet said and walked back to her desk. "you two are sick…unbelievable. I am telling Esmeralda and so I do not miraculously forget" she said looking at me and took a sharpe marker and wrote on her palm and then showed me her palm and then to grandpa. She had written "they want to trap you in the elevator…do not go on the elevator" How does she know about grandpa's power…

And with anger she came back and took her packet from me and walked to my grandpa's desk and threw it on his desk. "my suggestions King Anderson" she said with anger and returned to the desk.

I looked at grandpa and I was scared. He really looked mad. Shit!

Grandpa: what the hell is wrong with you!

Me: I am sorry grandpa

Grandpa: I could have fixed it all if you had just said it was you but now she wrote a message on her palm!

Me: I am sorry grandpa

Grandpa: that is it..me and you. No more traps!

Me: grandpa..

Grandpa: I am not talking you today!

Me: forgive me grandpa. Please

With anger he turned around and started to read Scarlet's packet

I looked at Scarlet and she whispered "you liar…why would your grandpa trap me with you in the elevator!"

"how do you know about his mind control" I whispered

"I know more about your grandpa than you can imagine and I know for sure that he would not suggest that to you" she whispered with anger

"what is wrong with me getting to know you?" I asked smiling

"Nathaniel why don't you do it the civilized way…" she said with anger

"civilized way" I said smiling

"READ THE PACKET NATHANILE!" my grandpa yelled at me. He never yelled at me, he was really mad. Scarlet shook her head and looked back at her computer and smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – I am sorry Scarlet

"READ THE PACKET NATHANILE!" Thomas yelled with anger. I smiled and looked to my computer. I looked at my palm and laughed. I looked back up to Thomas, he was reading my suggestions and shaking his head in disapproval.

"what do you think?" I asked

He looked up and said "you ideas to not go along with my plan"

Of course not, his plan is to have ultimate power over all vampires. "can I see which parts you do not like?" I asked. He just looked at me, I stood up and pushed my chair that had wheels next to his desk. His desk was really big. He moved his chair to the far end of his desk, I smiled and sit next to him.

"I am still reading it" he said looking at the packet..

"take your time" I said and looked around his desk. I was sitting in front of his computer and he was in the far end of his desk, ready with concentration. I saw their chat.

Nathaniel: Grandpa send us down stairs and stop the elevator

Thomas: No.

Nathaniel: oh please…for me

Thomas No.

Nathaniel: for you only grandson..the light of your eyes.

Thomas: son you don't play fair

Nathaniel: I love her please..just send us down stairs

Thomas: if I do..which I may not..what are you going to do?

Nathaniel: make my first move dhaaa

Thomas: and what will that be?

Nathaniel: I'll just have to tell you about it later ; )

Thomas: remember she is an employee now so…

Nathaniel: I am not gonna try anything she does not want…I just want to be trapped in the elevator for a really long time with her and when the elevator stops, so does the air conditioners so….

Thomas: what am I going to do with you my boy..smh

Nathaniel: GRANDPA! You just used smh the proper way.

Nathaniel: so come on send us both down stairs for come excuse and stop the elevator

Thomas: I never said I would

Nathaniel: oh come on Grandpa..I love you! You are my best friend! My brother! I love you.

Nathaniel: I love you! So much. No one loves you like do grandpa, I idolize you. I love you. I love you I love you! I like can kiss the ground you walk on!

Thomas: anything for you son

Nathaniel: you are the man! I love you

Thomas: once again you get your way

Nathaniel: with you by my side grandpa I will marry Scarlet by the end of the summer

Thomas: aren't you too young to be thinking about marriage?

Nathaniel: no…I want to make her my wife! Imagine having her as your daughter

Nathaniel: don't we make a great couple. okay so tell us to take something downstairs and trap me with my love in the elevator please Grandpa..you already agreed!

I read it all and laughed. Thomas looked at me and at vampire speed her turned off his desk top an shook his dead. He continued to read but smiled to himself. I took a pen from his desk and on the post it wrote.

_Were you actually going to do it?_

And put the post it in front of his the paper he was reading. He took the post it and crumbled it and held it in his fist while continued to read. I just looked at him, I was like less then a feet away from him, I studied his face. He is so handsome. He looked at me and I looked back at the desk. I wrote again on the post it.

_You grandson is using you_

I put it again on the paper he was reading and he took it and once again crumbled the yellow post it and held it in his fist with the other one. I just looked at his fist next to the paper. He has such nice clean hands. A part of me wants to touch them. I wrote another message

_I will never marry him._

He did the same with his post it and signed in frustration.

_Where you actually going to trap me in the elevator with him?_

He looked at me and then crushed the post it in his fist and continued to read

I wrote another note.

_Well I guess you did use smh correctly…..but I too would kiss the ground you walk on._

I put the note on his paper, the last page of the packet. He just looked at the post it and shook his head in disapproval and signed in frustration. He took the post its sitting in front of me and wrote down really quickly and put the post it in front of me.

_I am sorry Scarlet._

I smiled at the post it. He had such a beautiful handwriting. He looked at the packet and with my post it on it, he closed the packet. "what do you think son?"

Nathaniel looked up and smiling he said "I love it grandpa! World domination" and laughed.

Jesus Christ…not if I have a say in it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Call me sweet heart one more time

Scarlet was sitting next to me..feets away. I had to get her to leave my side. She laughed, I looked at her and quickly turned off my desktop. She just read my conversation with my grandson, I half smiled to myself looking at the paper I was reading. I am glad she read it and saw that it was all Nathaniel. Her hand reached over and she put a post it in front of me.

_Were you actually going to do it?_

I crumbled the note in my fist and kept reading

_Your grandson is using you_

Thank you Sherlock…I crumbled this one as well

_I will never marry him._

Off course not…I crushed the note and held it on in my fist

_Where you actually going to trap me in the elevator with him?_

I looked at her beautiful eyes, just like my Esmeralda's eyes and looked back at the packet, crushed the post it in my fist and kept reading.

She smells so good, I have to get her away from me or I will lose control.

_Well I guess you did use smh correctly…..but I too would kiss the ground you walk on._

Oh Great. Another child who wants to kiss the ground I walk on. What is up with this generation…the things they say. I just shook my head. Scarlet is driving me crazy..her perfume the smell is intoxicating and I will lose control, composure.

I took the notepad in front of her and write "I am sorry Scarlet" that sorry for so many things. Kissing her, now how I will ignore her at all costs, and how I will help my grandson out.

I looked at her and she smiled. I looked at my grandson. "what do you think son?"

Smiling he said, "I love it grandpa! World domination" and he laughed

Well…I did not look at it that way, more like the new world order. I smiled at him and got up "come, take my seat" I said going to the front of my desk

"you seat" Nathaniel asked surprised. I nodded smiling. He walked over and sat on my chair and pulled his chair closer to Scarlet, I was sitting at far as possible from her. Scarlet moved her chair further from him. Nathaniel looked at Scarlet's packet..SHIT. Her note was still inside, I quickly to it. Scarlet smiled at me.

"you are pretty" Nathaniel said smiling at Scarlet..who was looking at me, her smile disappeared and she looked at my grandson. Oh great here we go. Nathaniel being Nathaniel…

He moved my chair closer to her, I just watched in an awe. My grandson is good..he is a player. I am scared for Scarlet. "you are so smell so good" he said and touched her hair. Scarlet moved her head and looked at me

"this is called sexual harassment" she said with anger

"no it is not..right grandpa" Nathaniel asked smiling

I just laughed standing in front of them

"you spoiled brat" Scarlet said glaring at my grandson. Nathaniel is anything but spoiled…come on now, if she only knew him

"hey..what is that intoxicating smell…it is driving me crazy" he said and moved his head closer to her neck and smelled her.

"move.., don't you sniff me" she said and pushed my grandson's shoulder as his heart started to race, he was so in love

"I just want to know which perfume so I could give it my girlfriend" Nathaniel said smiling…he did not have a girlfriend. Oh Scarlet…don't…

"you have a girlfriend" she said shocked

"yes..what did you think" Nathaniel said smiling

"nothing" Scarlet said frowing and ran her hand through her finger

"sweetheart are you concerned…do I see jealousy" my grandson laughed, I studied Scarlet's face..wait was she jealous? This is the reaction Nathaniel was looking for.

"call me sweetheart one more time" Scarlet said with anger

"alright..alright" Nathaniel said and smiling looked at me and said "sweetheart"

Oh come on! He is too good. I just laughed.

"that is it" Scarlet said and looked at my desk..she grabbed a scissor from cup holder and cut off my grandson's tie. I just laughed..these two can so get along.

Nathaniel just laughed "grandpa..you saw that" he said and looked at his tie..the bottom cut off. Scarlet laughed and put the scissor down with the piece of his tie and smiled at me.

"alright alright" my grandson and picked up the scissor smiling at her, he turned to Scarlet and grabbed her hair

"DON'T YOU DARE" I yelled and at vampire speed I took the scissors from him.

"oh my God" Scarlet said with tears in her eyes and slapped Nathaniel across his face. "you were going to cut my hair"

"no..I love your hair, I was just messing with you" Nathaniel said rubbing his face and looked at me "grandpa..if you had just let..I would have.." and then he smiled and looked at Scarlet "that is twice now Sweat heart"

"you spoiled brat" she said and stood up, and went to her desk. I pulled my drawer and put the scissor in.

"oh a tie" Nathaniel said and grabbed the tie that I had left in Scarlet's hotel room and that she had brought it to me this morning…shit. Scarlet just looked at the tie. "where have I seen this before" Nathaniel said and took of his tie and wore mine

"it is mine..you have seen it one me" I said looking at my tie as he wore it

"naaa I have seen it somewh" Nathaniel said but Scarlet did not let him finished

"well it is lunch time" she said smiling at me

"yes" I said…did Nathaniel remember where he had seem the tie?

"let's go..we always so together" Nathaniel said smiling to Scarlet

"let me" I said as Nathaniel stood up, I fixed his tie for him and studied his face, he smiled at me. YES! He did not remember the tie..I smiled at him.

We walked out and stood in front of the elevator. "I am taking the stairs" Scarlet said looking at her palm

I laughed. "oh come on..grandpa is with us, you think I will try something" Nathaniel said smiling at Scarlet

The elevator doors opened and we walked in. "it is Givenchy my perfume for your girlfriend" Scarlet said who was standing between us. "it is called Very Irresistible..pink bottle"

"I like the name..absolutely irresistible" Nathaniel said and bit his lip.

I rolled my eyes "Nathaniel does not have a girlfriend" I said shaking my head

"oh come on grandpa…I was gonna make her jealous" Nathaniel said laughing

"me jealous..oh please, I am so not interested, you are waiting your time" Scarlet said laughing

"and what makes you think I am interested" Nathaniel said and stood in front of Scarlet. I turned to my side and smiling, I looked at them

"I don't know..maybe because you are in love with me and wanted your grandfather to trap me in an elevator with you" Scarlet said smiling and crossed her arms.

The elevator stopped.

"oh hahahha" Nathaniel said laughing

"you have got to be kidding me" I said and pressed the emergency button..this is not good

"I am never getting on an elevator again" Scarlet said

"ESMERALDA!" I yelled..this was not good. The lights turned off. SHIT

Nathaniel started to panic..oh no he is remembering. I had taken away his memories..but I can't take away the fear. "no no no" he said crying. SHIT! He is remembering

"what is wrong with him" Scarlet asked

"grandpa..you you" he said crying

I grabbed his face" claim down" I could not see his eyes "ESMERALDA…the power went out, it is dark and Nathaniel is remembering" this cannot be happening

"don't touch me..they wanted you..you not my father" he said crying. I took out my phone.

"scarlet..turn it on and shine the light" I said and gave her my phone.

She did and I grabbed Nathaniel's face. "no..no you are not erasing my memory" he said and closed his eyes. "EMSERALDA!" I yelled out

"what is wrong with him" Scarlet said

"Nathaniel..open you eyes..let me explain" I said

Crying he opened his eye.."they wanted you..not my father, they killed him in front of me..pulling his eys out because they thought it was you. They wanted you eyes .." he said crying and pushed me away.

Shit! He is remembering all of it….he is scared of the dark and when ever he is in a dark room like this..it all comes back to him, I can't take away his fear of the dark. He was tortured in a dark room when he was nine by those bastards!

"ESMERALDA" I yelled and looked at Scarlet..she was in shock

"God damn it! My father is dead because of you" he yelled crying.

The lights turned on and I quickly grabbed Nathaniel's face. "no..no" he said closing his eyes. I punched his stomach not so hard, and he opened his eyes from the shock. I looked at him and held his gaze. "nothing happened in this elevator….nothing. We are going to go and bring in food to the office" I said and wiped his tears and let go of him. I looked at Scarlet and she just raised an eyebrow at me..shocked.

Now smiling Nathaniel said "we are going to go and bring food to the office" and the elevator doors opened. Esmeralda was standing outside of it and looked at me. "mom..we will be back" Nathaniel said smiling. We walked out. I turned around and looked at Scarlet…she was in shock. Esmeralda stepped in to the elevator and the doors closed.

I will never forgive myself for being the cause of Adam's death. That is something that hunts me everyday as I look at Nathaniel who is the exact copy of his father. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – My Adam

Now smiling Nathaniel said "we are going to go and bring food to the office" and the elevator doors opened. Esmeralda was standing outside of it and looked at Thomas. "mom..we will be back" Nathaniel said smiling. They walked out. Thomas turned around and looked at me with apologetic eyes...what just happened!

Esmeralda stepped in and the elevators closed. "i'll explain" she said and pressed the twentieth floor. "let's go to my office" she said forcing a smile.

I went to her office "what was that" I said sitting down

"My Adam was killed by vampires who thought he was my father in front of Nathaniel..they pulled his eyes out" she said with tears in his eyes. My mouth just dropped wide open. "my fathers eye..word got around about his powers and it is all my fault" she said wiping her tears.

"I am so sorry" I said and touched her hand

"I should have never told your father about my Dad's power" she said shaking her head

"my family never told anyone" I said..it was a secret

"i am sure..but somehow Russian vampires found out and they kidnapped my son to lure us in to Moscow" she said with sad eyes.

SHIT! Unlce Ian's family is from Russia..damn it.

"they were Russian vampires?" I asked

She just nodded and wiped her tears away and forced a smile "I lost my Adam eleven years ago"

I am going to kill uncle IAN! I have to tell grandpa

"tell me about Adam..how did you meet him" I said trying to change the topic. I will kill Unlce Ian and aunt Emma will not stop me.

Esmeralda laughed and said "it was all a mistake..the best mistake of my life. I will say it from the beginning"

_Unbelievalbe! I don't know Spanish and that cab driver so ripped me off. I called Dad and asked him to send me a limo driver and told him what happened, how the cab driver drove around for two hours and took my money..not that I care about the money but still. Dad said a driver was waiting for me. I did my shopping and went outside the mall. I saw a tall, blonde ..blue eye man, who was standing in front of a limo. He was dressed in a suit. I walked over to him. "aqui" I said and gave him my bags. He just looked at me confused. I took out my dictionary from my purse..electronic one. We had just moved to Spain and I did not speak Spanish "gracias por venir..vamonos..llevame a mi casa" I said and smiled at his man. He looked around. "why is he confused" I said to myself and looked at my dictionary_

"_I speak English" he said with a Spanish accent_

"_oh God..my father thought of that too" I said smiling_

"_what" he said confused_

"_a taxi driver drove me around for hours so I finally called my dad to send me a limo dirver" I said smiling and put my electronic translator into my purse_

"_limo driver" he said smiling_

"_yes..now open the door for me" I said_

_He laughed at me and opened the door. I sat in, he was really cute. From the window I saw another man come up and my limo driver said something laughing and took the keys from this other guy. He went to the back of the and put my bags in the trunk and laughing he went to the front and started to drive. "where to senorita" he asked smiling_

_I told him. _

"_new to Spain?"_

"_yes..came here last week" I said smiling_

"_I see..British" he said smiling, I nodded yes. We reached the castle..this was Esmeralda's castle and Dad had bought it. "you live here" he said impressed _

"_yes..big change from my last home" I said remembering our simple house in London. He opened my door smiling and took my bags out. "come..take them to my room" I said and we walked in. He looked around the castle...now this is an impressive home to live in. I walked up the long stairs and he followed with my bags, I opened my door and told him to put my bags on my bed. I put my purse down and we walked out. "come meet my father" I said and walked him to his office. "this is..." I said looking at him._

"_Adam" he said and smiled at me_

_My father greeted him. "Dad can you hire Adam full time for me..please." I begged_

"_full time" Adam said with a smirk on his face_

"_yes" I said smiling at him_

"_do you want the job?" my father asked_

"_yes..accept" he said smiling_

"_Esmeralda please prepare dinner" my father said_

_I walked to the kitchen and he followed "you live in a home like this and you do not have cooks" he asked amused_

"_yes..my father wants me and him to cook, we like cooking" I said and started to cook. He just sat on the counter and looked at me as I cooked. We had dinner, well he had dinner in the kitchen and I had dinner with my father. My father took the plates to the kitchen and I follow..dad washed the plates. _

"_well you can also live here..come i'll show you to your room" I said. My father whispered in my ear "the man is in love with you..I heard his heart" I laughed and rolled my eyes. _

_I took him to his room. "can I come tomorrow..with my things" Adams said_

"_sure" I said_

_So for the next four days he would drive me to places and lived with us. Today we were walking and my heel broke. He took of his shoes and gave them to me..placed them in front of me. I wore his shoes and everyone was looking at me. When we were coming home, he asked if he could drop something off at a friend's house. I agree and we went to a very nice, luxuries apartment. He told me to wait and he went to a different room. I stood there and looked at the mail on the table. It said Adam Valenine. Hu..was this is place. I looked at the mail and then saw a magazine with his picture on it. It said Forbes. SHIT! I opened the magazine really quickly and read the list..his name was number one. I read..the richest bachelor in Spain. NO WAY!_

"oh my God!" I said laughing

"how embarrassing..he was waiting for his driver and I thought he was my driver" Esmeralda said laughing

"what happened next?" I asked

"well I quickly put the mail back in place.. and stood by the door. He came back smiling and said let's go. He drove me home and went to his room. I ran to my Dad's office and told him, I quickly googled his name and showed it to him. We were both in shock..what shocked us most was that we bought this very building from Valentine Corperation!" Esmeralda shook her head smiling

"wow...this was his building?" I asked

"yes..and we bought it too, I remember that day, he drove me to this office, I walked in and every body stood up, I thought it was a cultural thing but no..it was because Adam was walking in with me and my father. The lawyers said Mr. Valenitne could not be present and we signed the papers..while Adam was standing in the room by the door"

"oh my God..how did you tell him you knew"

"well the next morning, DaD made breakfast but we both sat in the kitchen with Adam. Dad put a copy of the magazine he had bought.. the one I had seen in front of Adam. Dad said "nice to meet you Senor Valenitne" and his face dropped. HE got up and apologized for not saying anything. I just laughed at him. Finally he told my father that he was in love with me and had put his life on hold..businesses because he wanted to be around me. He asked my father for my hands in marriage" Esmeralda said looking the huge engagement ring in her hand

"wow! That is so romantic" I said smiling

"I know..you would have loved Adam if you had seem him..well my son looks just like him" she sid laughing

"what did he think when he found out about vampires" I asked

"well he found out when the Russians stole Nathaniel..we told him, at first we all thought that they wanted Asia but they said they wanted to see all of us. Father turned both me and Adam so we could be prepared. Adam stormed into to their palace..and demanded to see Nathaniel. They brought him out, and they pulled out Adam's eyes out..his fangs were out so he bleed to death in front of my son. We stormed in and saw..my father is very strong so he fought them all off. Those vampires still think that Adam is my father and that they have gotten rid of the vampire that can control minds." Esmeralda said crying

I just looked at her and held her hand across from her desk.

"food is here" Nathaniel said opening the door.

Esmeralda quickly wiped away her tears "did you make my mom cry" Nathaniel said looking at me

"no..no..I just just" I said and looked at Esmeralda for help

"no honey, I was just telling her how your father died in that car accident" Esmeralda said and smiled Nathaniel walked over and hugged Esmeralda and kissed her cheek.

"let's go to the conference room and eat" He said smiling at me.

WOW! Poor Esmerlada and poor Nathaniel...


	14. Chapter 14

**Read and Review!**

Chapter 14 – Nathaniel just asked Scarlet to have sex with him!

I placed the Indian food onto the conference room table. I sat down and Esmeralda, followed by Scarlet and Nathaniel walked in. Nathaniel closed the door. "mom cried" he said. Yes, Sherlock. I can see it on her face. I looked at her and she forced a smile. Nathaniel pulled her chair out and Esmeralda sat down across from me. Scarlet sat down to my right, and Nathaniel in front of her.

"grandpa you should so turn me..what if I get into a car accident like Dad" Nathaniel said opening the container that had his food.

"no" I said with certantiy.

"what..they will not turn you?" Scarlet asked shocked

"yeah…they think death is part of life" he said shaking his head

I heard Scarlet took off her shoe, under the table. She touched Nathaniel's leg..it startled him, his heart started to race. What was she doing? I looked at Esmeralda..she was hearing this too. I looked at Scarlet and she mouthed to Nathaniel "I'll do it".

"the both of you do know that we are vampires" Esmeralda said smiling

"what" Scarlet asked

"that exchange under the table..you taking your shoe off, touching my son's leg..letting him know you will turn him" Esmeralda said shaking her head

Scarlet looked at me and I smiled at her. "that is not fair..you two will let him die"

"yeah..how will you live with yourself if I die" Nathaniel said

"shut up and eat" I said laughing Nathaniel.

"he sounds like me dad..remember I use to say that" Esmeralda said eating

"being a vampire stucks..it is a pain in the neck. Pun intended" I said. Scarlet laughed.

"well I can't wait to be a vampire, I will have speed, hearing..better sight and most importantly I cannot wait to get inside peoples heads" Scarlet said looking at me. She wanted to get inside my head.

"well Dad knows how to block his mind" Esmeralda said laughing..I chuckled to myself as a disappointed Scarlet looked at her food.

"I also will learn how to swim" She said looking up.

"you don't know how to swim" Nathaniel said laughing

"no….I am scared of water" she said and looked at me.

"so is grandpa" Nathaniel said

"no…he taught my" she was about say Esmeralda but stopped and looked at me confused.

"oh he is, he was water boarded in Guantanamo Bay" Nathaniel said looking at Scarlet.

"no way" Scarlet said looking at me with shock

"yes" I said remembering those days…it was after 9/11 and I use to change my name for passports, I had changed my name to Muhammad. They thought I was a terrorist since I was traveling alone. Complete bullshit.

"you know what I will do..if I were to become a vampire, I would run into a tornado" Nathaniel said looking at me

"no you will not..Dad did that because he is literally indestructible. Even with his fangs out, he cannot die" Esmeralda said glaring at her son

"hold up..you cannot die even if you are injured with your fangs out" Scarlet asked with joy

"yes unfortunately" I said. I have tried to kill myself in every way possible…but no my wife Elena..Esmerlada's mother just had to burn all the herbs in the forest. I am stuck..forever in purgatory. I can't die. I have tried every way..drowning myself, having train run over me, jumping of a plane but nothing. I become unconscious…incredible pain but then I wake up and nothing. I have had so much blood all these years that I am so strong that I heal so fast..nothing will kill me. It is incredibly frustrating that nothing will kill me!

"unfortunately" Scarlet said "that is the best thing I have ever heard..you will live forever just like me"

I rolled my eyes and signed and looked at Esmeralda.

"Scarlet..are you tired" Nathaniel asked

"no" Scarlet said

"no really..I can message your legs" Nathaniel said. What was he getting to

"excuse me" Scarlet asked raising her eyebrow

"your legs must be tired because you have been running through my mind all day" Nathaniel said smiling

I just laughed really loudly..that was a good one. Oh Nathaniel!

"that is even worse than what you said when I first meet you. Go out with me if I am wrong..but do I know you" Scarlet said in an angry voice

"oh Nathaniel..you didn't" Esmeralda said shaking her head as I laughed

"it is not funny" Scarlet said looking at me but I just laughed even harder "is that the best you got..I mean come on. Give the best pick up line you have"

"the best" Nathaniel asked smiling

"yes..let's see what you got" Scarlet asked

"it may offend you" Nathaniel said looking at me

"go for it" Scarlet said putting her fork down

"mom.." Nathaniel asked, did he want permission

"go ahead" Scarlet said

"alright..but I have never told this to anybody else, it has not been necessary" Laughing

"I wanna hear it" Scarlet said.

This is going to be bad.

"it is not my mine..but I know it by memory" Nathaniel said looking at Scarlet

"say it" Scarlet said

"Had we but world enough, and time,  
>This coyness, lady, were no crime.<br>We would sit down and think which way  
>To walk, and pass our long love's day;<br>Thou by the Indian Ganges' side  
>Shouldst rubies find; I by the tide<br>Of Humber would complain. I would  
>Love you ten years before the Flood;<br>And you should, if you please, refuse  
>Till the conversion of the Jews.<br>My vegetable love should grow  
>Vaster than empires, and more slow.<br>An hundred years should go to praise  
>Thine eyes, and on thy forehead gaze;<br>Two hundred to adore each breast,  
>But thirty thousand to the rest;<br>An age at least to every part,  
>And the last age should show your heart.<br>For, lady, you deserve this state,  
>Nor would I love at lower rate.<p>

But at my back I always hear  
>Time's winged chariot hurrying near;<br>And yonder all before us lie  
>Deserts of vast eternity.<br>Thy beauty shall no more be found,  
>Nor, in thy marble vault, shall sound<br>My echoing song; then worms shall try  
>That long preserv'd virginity,<br>And your quaint honour turn to dust,  
>And into ashes all my lust.<br>The grave's a fine and private place,  
>But none I think do there embrace.<p>

Now therefore, while the youthful hue  
>Sits on thy skin like morning dew,<br>And while thy willing soul transpires  
>At every pore with instant fires,<br>Now let us sport us while we may;  
>And now, like am'rous birds of prey,<br>Rather at once our time devour,  
>Than languish in his slow-chapp'd power.<br>Let us roll all our strength, and all  
>Our sweetness, up into one ball;<br>And tear our pleasures with rough strife  
>Thorough the iron gates of life.<br>Thus, though we cannot make our sun  
>Stand still, yet we will make him run. "<p>

Nathaniel said last two lines slowly.

My mouth just dropped wide open. I looked at Scarlet and she had the same reaction that I had..so did Esmeralda. He was asked her to have sex with him!

That is what this poem was about, Nathaniel asked Scarlet to have sex with him!

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Read and Review!**

Chapter 15 – Nathaniel just asked me to have sex with him!

I was in shock! I just stared at Nathaniel…I could not believe it. "to my coy mistress" I said in shock

"you know Andrew Marvell" he said smiling

I looked at Thomas and then at Esmeralda..they too were in shock.

"yes…just give me a second to process that poem" I said holding my hands out to him. "had we but world enough, time this coyness, lady were no crime" I said to myself in a whisper. Coyness..hard to get he called me. He meant that we do not have enough time. "we would sit down and think which way..to walk and pass our long love's day" I whispered..only my ears could here. Well vampires were in the room. I looked at Nathaniel and he smiled..and bit his lip

"I am sorry if I have offended you" he said

"no…I am just remembering that poem, I had read it in high school long ago..just give me a second" I said looking at him..more glaring at him.

The poem said 'love you ten years before the flood..and you should if you please refuse till the conversion of the Jews' ..that was a hyperbole I think. God..this is a complicated poem. Let me think..'two hundred hundred to adore each breast..but thirty thousand to the rest, an age at least to every part' now that first part was a hyperbole. I was looking at my food thinking. 'for lady you derserve this state..nor would I love at lower rate" hu…

I looked up "please can you all stop stairing at me…I am trying to piece the poem together"

"no..don't forget it please" Nathaniel said shaking his head

"yes..it is really stupid" Thomas said looking at me, his eyes were apologizing.

"yeah you are right" I said and continued eating. No..I had to piece this poem together. The next thing was 'and yonder all before us lie..deserts of vast eternity..thy beauty shall no more be found, nor in thy marble vault, shall sound…my echoing song, then worms shall try and that long preserved virginity' shit! This poem was about sex. Okay so he thinks I am beautiful, we should sleep together or I will die and the worms will have my virginity…oh my god. Did it show that I am a virgin, that I have never even kissed a guy. "SHIT" I said and looked at Nathaniel

"please stop thinking about that poem" he begged "grandpa..make her forget

"hell no" I said and closed my eyes. 'the grave's a fine and private place..but none I think do there embrace, now therefore while the youthful hue' so the poem says that I should give it up already because I will die and go into a private grave. I laughed and opened my eyes and looked at Nathaniel.

"grandpa..please" he said looking at Thomas. I looked at my food, and put some rice in my mouth.

"I am not looking at your grandfather" I said laughing and only looked at my food as I continued to eat. 'now let us spot us while we may and now, like am'rous birds of prey..rather at once our time devour, than languish in his slow chapp'd power..let us roll all our strength, and all our sweetness, up into a one ball and tear our pleasures with rough strife' I laughed..oh shit no!

"damn" I said looking up laughing and then back to my food.

"oh God" Nathaniel said in frustration...

"thorough the iron gate of life..thus though we cannot make our sin stand still, yet we will make him run" I said laughing. So this meant that I should sleep with him because it will be better than life, and since time keeps moving..it is best that we should use our time wisely having sex so that that way we have control over time. I just busted out laughing. I clapped like an idiot laughing. I looked at Thomas and then at Esmeralda, they were looking at me with amusement.

"I am glad you are not mad at me" Nathaniel said confused

"oh I am trust me I am..I am thinking of a come back..but give me your phone" I said laughing, now tears rolling down my face from laughing so hard!

He gave it to me and I called Fredrick. "what..come on it is 3 in the morning Scar"

"listen to this Fredrick" I said

"Scar! You are crying..please do not cry. What happened! I will be in Spain in hours ..just stay put" he said in a panic

I looked at Thomas and shook my head "I am fine, personal body guard…I just need to tell you the best pick up line ever" I said smiling at Nathaniel, he raised an eyebrow and then laughed

"oh come on, who was that bastard…keep your head clear and walk away, use your pepper spray" Fredrick said.

"pepper spray" Thomas said smiling

"no it is not what you think..this guy at work, I told him to give me his best pick up line and he told me a poem..go search in it is called "To my coy Mistress" I said and shook my head at Nathaniel and glared at him

"the guy called you a mistress….oh wow" Fredrick said laughing

"go do it..now, right now and I'll talk to you later. It is brilliant, I am sure you will have fun with it. Basically the guy wants the girl to have sex with him" I said hung up and gave the phone back to him.

"I am sorry..you wanted to hear it" he said smiling and put the phone in his pocket

"okay…you called me mistress..coy" I laughed and then I said "to sleep with you because I will die and then the worms will have me"

"no you are over thinking it Scarlet..it is not like that. Girl get your mind out of the gutter" Nathaniel said playing innocent

"oh really…time is running out..virginity..iron gates of life" I said and laughed. I wiped my tears and now not laughing "oh Nathaniel..you have the mind of a hormone driven child..a spoiled one at that matter"

"hey now..I will be twenty one this Friday" he said offended

"still a child..I am going to think of the best come back ever..no really the best" I said and drank my water

"my birthday party is this Friday" he said smiling

"yeah I am not coming to your party" I said shaking my head

"oh will you do not have to bring a present..I know your situation by the way you live..if that is what you are concerned with" he said smiling

"my situation" I asked offended

"you will have a very good salary" he said smiling

"hold up..who do you think I am, I do not need money..this internship is not paid" I said offended

"I know but you need money to get out of that neighborhood" he said smiling

"I am Scarlet Anderson" I said glaring at him

"I know" he said smiling.."I just do not want you in that neighborhood"

"no I am Scarlet Anderson..the grand daughter of King Thomas of America" I said smiling.

. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Read and Review!**

Chapter 16 – Blood

"I know" I said smiling.."I just do not want you in that neighborhood"

"no I am Scarlet Anderson..the grand daughter of King Thomas of America" she said

"SHIT" I said in shock

"and think if what my grandfather will think when he hears what you just told me" she said smiling

"mom! Grandpa..you knew" I said in a panic

Grandpa just nodded yes

"no way" I said in shock. I had read King Thomas's bio..well of what we had on him on record. He had killed his own wife..he is pure evil. He actually killed the woman he loves.

"scared" Scarlet asked smiling

"her family does not know she works here" my mother said

"oh really" I said laughing, Scarlet's smile disappeared "I get it..I know why you are here"

She just looked at me really angry "you wanna stop grandpa from taking over..hahahah watch us take over Americas" I said smiling

"alright..we will see about that. We will see" Scarlet said with anger

"so you will come to my party" I said

"no…I hate you, why would I ever come to your party. In fact, I hate your entire family" she said

"yeah right!" I said laughing "you are so in love right now.."

"no I am not" she said nervously

"then why so nervous..you are in love Scarlet" I said smiling

"nonsense..I am not in love" she snapped back

"and I think I have an idea of who you may love" I said leaning back on my chair.

"alright..now you two kids have to clean up" my mom said and got up. Grandpa just looked at me

"behave Nathaniel" he said and left with mom.

"I am not cleaning up" Scarlet said

"oh who is the spoiled brat now" I said laughing and picked up the food containers. My hands were full and I waited for Scarlet to open the door. She came and opened it.

"aren't you leaving" she asked with anger

"no..I want to enter" I said smiling, her mouth just dropped wide open "I want to enter into your heart" I said smiling

"oh you" she said with anger and punched me. It really hurt..I dropped the container and held my stomach "I am sorry..I am sorry" she said really quickly

"you can't be that strong" I said confused, I coughed and it was blood. "what dhaaa" I said looking at my hands. I felt really dizzy. My eyes closed and I fell into Scarlet's arms..I was heavy and I fell with her..on top of her. I tried to pushed myself up "sorrrr" and then everything went black.

. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Read and Review!**

Chapter 17 – you are scaring me

That has got to be one of the must entertaining lunches I have had in a while. I laughed and sat down. I heard Scarlet refuse to clean after us..I am sure she had no lifted a finger all these years. She is the spoiled on here.

Oh you have got to be kidding me..enter…Oh Nathaniel "I want to enter into you heart" okay nice save..but he was referring to something else. I am a little afraid for Scarlet..Nathaniel always gets what he wants. Nothing stops him. Why was Scarlet apologizing now. "you can't be that strong" I heard my grandson say. What? I stood up from my seat. "what dhaa" I head him. I opened my office door. "sorrrr" I heard him and I heard him fall. I ran to the conference room.

"Nathaniel..Nathaniel" Scarlet said in a panic..him laying over her body.

"son" I said and pulled him to my side. "Nathaniel" I said and saw his blood. No I had hit him to hard. I bit his wrist healing him. I carried him into Esmeralda's office.

"what happened" Esmeralda asked

"I hit his stomach..and and I I I" Scarlet said in a panic

"not her fault..it was me, in the elevator to get him to look into my eyes" I said and placed his body onto the sofa. I hit his stomach so he would look into me..I think I might have hit a little too hard..internal bleeding, he probably did not feel it during lunch because his brain was blocking the pain.

"daddy!" Esmeralda yelled

"call me when he wakes up..I need to do some damage control" I said and walked out. Scarlet followed me. I sat down in my chair and looked at Scarlet

"so for how long have you been erasing his memory" she asked from her desk

"everytime he goes into a dark room..remembers" I said

"well why does he remember?" she asked

"I can't take away fear..he is scared of the dark" I said

"oh" she said looked at her hand

"say it" I said and stood up

"what" she asked nervously

I walked over her desk "uhmmm only your family knows about my power"

"yes" she said her heart racing and stood up

"who told" I said crossing my arms

"no one in my family" she said and started to walk toward the door. At vampire speed I stood in front of her, it startled her.

"who" I asked as she started to walk backward really quickly "Scarlet WHO" I said with anger.

The wall stopped her back "my family did not say anything" she said in a panic

I put my hands next to her head and said "dump prump dump prump dump prump"

She looked at me with fear

"I can hear you heart Scarlet.." and smiled at her

"I am scared" she said with tears in her eyes

"how interesting.." I said and touched her hair..finally. Like silk in my hands. Her heart was racing "you know how scared my grandson was.."

"please let me go" she said..I had trapped her

"you know when I found him, he was crying over Adam's body, his eye balls next to his head" I said remembering that horrible night

"I am sorry" she said not crying

"you know..when we brought him home, he would not speak..eat..or sleep" I said looking Scarlet's beautiful green eyes..my Esmeralda's eyes.

"I am sorry" she said, heart racing

"I wonder..how I can get it out of you..who told the Russians" I said playing with her hair

"I have no idea" she said in a panic

"lying to a vampire Scarlet" I said and slammed my hand next to her head..breaking the wall

"Thomas please..you are scaring me" she begged crying

"my Nathaniel was also scared when they tortured him..you know his back is full of scars" I said

"I am sorry..please let go" she said and pulled her the strands of her hair from my hands

"who told" I demanded, she shook her head crying.

I grabbed her neck, her heard started to race "well if you don't tell me little girl..I will just have to kill all of your family. Aly, Emma, Daniel, Matilde, Ian, Nate, Thomas..who else..yes Richard, Fredrick..you will only have Sue" I said smiling

She just cried. "NOW I WANT TO KNOW!" I growled at her, as the tears rolling down her face now reached her neck and hit my hand that was holding her neck. I looked at her eyes and she was really scared.

"Dad..he is waking up" I heard my daughter form her office "that is not how to handle thing..let the girl go"

I let go and Scarlet grabbed her neck. "we are not finished here" I said with anger and ran out vampire speed. As I erased Nathaniel's memory, I heard Scarlet run out..taking the stairs. I laughed..the stairs. I know just where to find her.

. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Read and Review!**

Chapter 17 – Grandpa!

I touched my neck crying ..."we are not finished here" he said anger in his eyes. I could have never pictured him like this. Was this Thomas? Now it all made sense how Grandpa use to say how dangerous Thomas can be. I ran out of the office, taking the stairs. I need to run, get away from Spain or uncle Ian will be dead for sure. I took a taxi to the hotel..my passport was there. I reached the hotel in a panic and went to my room. I ran in and realized I had no money..not the type that could buy me an airplane ticket. What was I thinking? Coming into the world of the strongest vampire in the world..the one who can control peoples mind and and cannot be killed even if his fangs were out. I sat on the bed crying..I had never been so scared. When he kills uncle Ian, aunt Emma will try to stop him so he would kill her too. My dad would step in and he would kill him too..so my grandparents will step in and he would kill them too.

He would do anything for his grandson. I was crying and my body was shaking from the fear. With my shaking hands I picked up the phone and dialed my grandfather. "grandpa" I said crying but the phone got disconnected. I was afraid to look behind me..instead I ran into the bathroom as I tried to close the door strong hands pushed it open. "please..Thomas" I said walking backwards

"we have a conversation pending" he said smiling..he looked so kind but then again..he is pure evil and indestructible!

I looked around and stepped into the tub, my entire body was shaking "Thomas..please I know noting" I said crying.

He stepped into the shower as well stepped closer to me. I held my hand out and touched his chest..keeping him an arms length away

"SCARLET" he growled with anger and moved my hand and stepped closer, his face inches away from me. He is so beautiful..breath taking. "no control your heart now" he said

"I know nothing" I said shaking my head crying

"well there is a reason why your heart is racing..so speak Love" he said. That word..I had dreamed about hearing him call me Love but not under these circumstances. I just looked at his beautiful green eyes and continued to cry. "SPEAK" he said with anger and grabbed my neck. I felt my knees go weak and then I was really sleeping. "no..no..don't faint" Thomas said and held my shoulders shaking me, I felt so weak under his grip.

"let go" I said in a whisper and my eyes closed, I felt him catch me.

. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Read and Review!**

Chapter 18 – Losing all reason

"no..no..don't faint" I said and let go of her neck..she was fainting from the fear. I held her shoulders and shook her, come on open your eyes. She did and she whispered "let go" and then her eyes closed and I caught her body. I picked her up bridal style..she is so light than again anybody I pick up is light. I placed her on the bed and wipe her tears away. What the hell did I do? This is Scarlet..I scared her so much that she fainted.

When it came to Nathaniel, I lose the little reason and sanity I have in me. Nothing can harm Nathaniel now..I will not allow it. My grandson is the most important thing in my life, just remembering what happened eleven years ago drives me crazy. Thank God she fainted or else..else I would have forced answers out of her and I would have not been nice. Now that she has fainted I have a clear head. What the hell am I doing!

I just looked at her face, so beautiful. I touched her hair and without even thinking about it I leaned in and kissed her. SHIT! What the hell, I stopped and just stood by the bed. What will my best friend and Esmeralda think of me seeing me act like this from heaven…I mean I am sure Nathaniel had not just looked at Esmeralda when she had probably fainted but come on I know better..I cannot touch her again or I will lose control. I took off my tie and quickly I tied her hands over her head onto the bed pole. I stepped back and looked around. Wake her up…I'll just wait. I looked at the side table and saw a book. "Think like a man, act like a Lady" I picked the book up and laughed. Oh wow..I sat down on a chair across from the bed and started to read it. I am a fast reader…my grandson will be so mad when he finds out this book exists hahah I laughed and I heard Scarlet's heart rate changed. She opened her eye and pulled on her hands. She looked up in a panic and saw that her hands were tied up. She pulled..yeah there was no way she could set herself free. She lifted her head slightly and looked at me crying. "you are pure evil…what happened to the Thomas I know"

"you don't know me" I said laughing and went and sat on the side of the bed next to her

"you are not the person Sue talked to me about" she said crying as she struggled with her hands. Sue talked to her about me..I wonder what she told her

"the Thomas Sue knew died a very very long time ago" I said smiling

"please let me go" she said crying

"I will…but I need you to make a phone call and you will say exactly what I write down in the his book" I demanded

"please…" she said crying

"your grandpa's number or I can be here all day and I will not be so nice" I said

"hahah you think you have been nice to me so far, what the hell is wrong with you. You should show me so much respect since I am the great grant daughter of the woman you love" she said crying

"number" I demanded.

She told me and I put my cell phone on speaker.

"Scarlet, I was so worried the phone got disconnected" Thomas said

"I' am all right grandpa" she said, that is what I wrote on the book for her to read

"you voice does not seem alright" he said..no shit Sherlock

"grandpa..has any of our family been to Russia" she said reading what I had written

"we have all been to Russia" he said and I just looked at Scarlet. She started to cry again. "are you crying angel" Thomas said in a panic

"no..no grandpa" she said really quickly. Then read what I wrote "why did you all go to Russia?"

"for vacation..why do you want to know Scarlet..and at this hour" Thomas said

"just curious" Scarlet said what I wrote down

"well maybe we will take you, I just found out that Ian's mother is Russian. Drake never told me, well they are now divorced but Veronica is Russian and her entire family is powerful Russian vampires. Drake does not like her family much. I am curious to see how they are..Drake must have reasons why he does not like them" I heard Thomas. It was IAN!

"how is Ian?" I wrote down and Scarlet read I wrote down

"calling him Ian now honey hahah he is okay, working in the agency like Drake..hey Scarlet..talk to Fredrick he heard me talking and Aly is telling me to stop talking at this hour. I'll call you tomorrow" Thomas said

"Scarlet!" Fredrick said. I put the book down and still held the phone, I got what I needed

"hey" Scarlet said sadly

"I read the poem..it is brilliant" Fredrick said laughing, it sounded like he was in another room "who said it to you"

"a victim in a horrible world" she said crying looking at me..she got that right, I smiled at her

"Scar..are you alright" Fredrick said

"fine" Scarlet said

"yeah..you can fool Uncle Tommy but no be. I am coming to Spain" Fredrick said and hung up.

I stood up from the phone and called the office. "search the file for Veronica, Drake and Ian..of the America's village" and looked at Scarlet who was crying, I hung up the phone

"I am not gonna hurt you" I said smiling and opened her hands. She sat up and rubbed her hands, they were red. As I wore my tie, I saw her grab her suit case really quickly and put her clothes in. "where to?"

"I am leaving..you are a complete monster, I look at you and my entire body starts to shake" she said crying, closing her suitcase.

Time for damage control. Now I need to make her forget everything so she does not warn Ian and that she does not leave me. I grabbed her face "nothing happened today, you don't know anything about Nathaniel and you came to this hotel room and now you will take a long bath and relax. I was never here" I said. She nodded. "and tomorrow you will come to my grandson's party" I said and she nodded. I ran out vampire speed form her room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Read and Review!**

Chapter 19 – I hate how I look!

I walked down to the lobby and then realized that I do not really know if it was Ian or his mother. Did Ian tell him extended family? I had to be sure. I ran back up stairs and Scarlet was about to take her dress off. She looked at me started "come here" I said walking up to her.

"what" she said crying..scared once again

I took my tie off and tied her hands in front of her and pushed her to the bed.

"please..please..I know nothing else" she said crying

I leaned over her and inches away from her I said "tell me..the truth nothing but the truth"

"Thomas..please" she said. I looked at her lips and kissed, her she moved her head..fighting me off. She did and I saw her neck..her artery pumping blood to her brain. I could not help myself and bit her neck, devouring her blood. The most delicious blood ever..screaming she fainted once again. I stood up from the bed and wiped my mouth. I looked at Scarlet and then I heard a clapping sound. I turned around and saw Esmeralda slapping her hands at me shaking her head. "oh wow..really Thomas. Really" she said and walked up to me.

"Nathaniel..come in here" she said

Nathaniel came in from the bathroom and looked at me with anger "I will kill you!" he yelled

My body jumped in my bed. I sat up..I was covered in sweat. I stood up from my bed and looked myself in the mirror. I was shaking. God! What a nightmare..I walked downstairs, as usual all the lights of the castle are on because of Nathaniel. I had compelled him to not question why the lights were always on. I went to the kitchen and got blood. The new blood we had created..it was alright but did not make you powerless like the last one.

I got the idea from Nathaniel who was watching some television show called True Blood and then I hired people to get to work. Drinking blood I thought of Scarlet. I was horrible to her today..thank God she will not remember it. It was almost morning now. I went to the gym and started to run human speed. The crazy thing is that my body will not change at all. Good thing I was in good shape when I was turned by my dearest best friend. I laughed thinking of that day..I should have figured it out that Nathaniel also liked Esmeralda. Hey, I did give Esmeralda her first kiss and I did rub it in Nathaniel's face when I saw them both in the plane. That day was absolutely hysterically….me sitting behind them in first class. It was classic play of faith to bring me back to Esmeralda so I could tell her how I felt.

"grandpa I hate you" Nathaniel said walking in

"you love me son" I said laughing

"I do not get it..you are so in shape and you still work out. Like stop..all the girls I know are in love with you" he said and started the treadmill next to me. He had presented me at him best friend to all his friends and his mother as his sister. I just laughed "well at least Scarlet is not in love with you" he said putting the speed of the treadmill higher.

You have no idea. "or is she?" he asked smiling, looking at me

"no she is not" I said smiling at him

"good because if she is..boy you will lose grandpa" he said laughing

"what" I said a little surprised and laughed it off

"yeah..she is mine. I will marry her, you just watch" he said and put his Ipod on. I smiled at him and continued to run as I heard his music..vampire ears.

_It's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Well, I know this little chapel  
>On the boulevard we can go<br>No one will know  
>Oh, come on girl<em>

_Who cares if we're trashed  
>Got a pocket full of cash we can blow<br>Shots of patron  
>And it's on, girl<em>

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready<em>

_'Cause it's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

I laughed at his choice of music. I stopped my treadmill. As I was walking away Nathaniel yelled "grandpa you are my best man" I just laughed. Oh wow..I guess this will the first time Nathaniel will not get what he wants. I went to the shower.

Esmeralda always checks his Facebook just to make sure he does not have stalker or anything. One rule we have given him is that he can only be friends with people he knows..has meet in person and knows their full name.

Oh the age of facebook! So for his About Me part Nathaniel has written "I get what I want…if I don't it is only because I have not tried harder and then when I do, I get what I want. ALWAYS" Yup, that is my grandson. I changed and went to my car.

I am afraid I have kind of contributed to his approach in life. He is by no means spoiled..he does his own laundry, cooks, cleans his room, washes his car and we do not give him a cent. When he turned eighteen, Esmeralda cut him off. He has his own businesses and makes him own money. He has the mind of Adam when it comes to business.

Adam's parents had died when he was fifteen and he became a self made millionaire by age 24. Nathaniel is 20..almost 21 and he made his first million three months ago. Off course, he also has the modesty of Adam. He did not tell us, we found out when he bought himself a car, bought me a new car and bought my daughter diamonds. Then he said he made his first million. I think that was one of the happiest days in Esmeralda's life since the death of Adam. She was so proud!

Even thought I did not want to cut Nathaniel off from my money, when he started his businesses..I saw why Esmeralda asked me to cut him off. It all made sense. Nathaniel is smart..witty and successful on his own. Even though having the last name Valentine in Spain did help him. He looks just like his father..a copy of him and everyone knows him. The tabloids cannot get enough of Nathaniel..I hate that they do. He is like a social celebrity amongst the people..last month I read a magazine in the airport that had his picture and linked him to the Spanish royal family..I immediately called him and Nathaniel said the princesses of Spain only can dream and laughed it off.

Even thought Nathaniel is a player..he keeps everything on the down low because of his reputation. He is smart and wants a clean image for his businesses. I am really proud of him. Thinking about Nathaniel as always, I pulled to our garage and saw that he had parked his Ferrari on my parking spot. A new car, a 2043 Audi TT Coupe was parked on his spot. Whose car could that be? I parked in front of those cars..blocking both of them in.

I went into the lobby and saw Nathaniel flirting with the receptionist. Oh here we go "boy weren't you talking about marriage this morning" I said laughing

He turned around and gave me my tea. We went into the elevator. I drank my tea. "no..wait give me back that tea" he said and took it from me "I forgot to get one for Scarlet"

"well I just drank some of it" I said offended

"she will not know" he said looking at me smiling

"oh my god..I have been replaced!" I said laughing

"no no no one can replace you grandpa..I just have a new priority in mind" he said and the elevator doors opened. We walked into the office and Esmeralda stood up, no hahah Scarlet stood up wearing a very nice white dress..modest neckline..long to her knees.

"coffee and tea" she said walking towards us with two cups in hand

"thank you" I said and took the tea from her and walking to my desk I laughed and looked behind me as Nathaniel.

"you already have coffee" Scarlet asked Nathaniel who had two cups in his hands

"oh" he said and dropped his coffee..oh come on!" oops..I dropped it" he said looking at the spilled coffee on the floor "I'll just take yours" he said smiling. I rolled my eyes. I called for someone to come and clean up the mess.

"so I do not know how you take your coffee..so I have the things on my desk" Scarlet said smiling..her hair was in a bun and she turned around walking to her desk.

"I'll have it pure..simple, slowly" he Nathaniel said

"sugar" Scarlet asked

"I am sure it will be sweet..I can just imagine" he said smiling

"I did not put any sugar or milk" Scarlet said

"Nathaniel" I said shaking my head..Scarlet is naïve…Nathaniel was so not talking about coffee right now.

"I'll put sugar" he said laughing looking at me and went to her desk. "new dress" he asked

"how do you know it is new" Scarlet asked standing next to him

"because of this" Nathaniel said pulled the tag off and read it, and raised his eyebrows

"how embarrassing" Scarlet said laughing and took the tag from him

"your dress costs twelve thousand dollars" Nathaniel asked

"it is Chanel..couture" Scarlet said smiling and looked at her dress

"how can you spend so much money on a dress" Nathaniel said going to his seat

"I like it" Scarlet said sitting down

"your purse is new too..how much is that?" Nathaniel asked smiling

"shut up" Scarlet said

"I know that sign of the purse..it is Channel. I will just look it up." Nathaniel said and typed something on his computer

"please don't" Scarlet said nervously

"oh my God Scarlet" Nathaniel said laughing "those are not beads..they are diamonds on your white leather bag. Grandpa her purse is called The Chanel "Diamond Forever" Classic Handbag - $261,000" Nathaniel said laughing

I looked at Scarlet and she looked really embarrassed. She spent money like my daughter. I just smiled and shook my head. Nathaniel was like me, we bought was we needed ..that simple.

"let me look up your shoes" Nathaniel said

"oh come on" Scarlet said frustrated. I looked at Scarlet's shoes..they were white heals..and they had pearls on it. It was like funky looking..weird kind of.

"$6,000 Giuseppe Zanotti..designed by Kanye West" my grandson said laughing. I love Kanye's music.

Scarlet just shook her head and glared at Nathaniel. "so today you are wearing what..like 280,000 dollars, I can't even imagine how expensive your bra and underwear must me" he said teasing

"Nathaniel..shut up" she said with anger

"I see…you are one of those girls" he said leaning back on his chairs. What is that suppose to mean..she is dressed in clothes and shoes that Esmeralda would like

"what is that suppose to mean" Scarlet said offended

"materialist" Nathaniel said with a serious face

"you know nothing about me" Scarlet said sitting back on her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. She was also wearing a wear nice watch

"I know how you look and how you dress"

"that means nothing" Scarlet said with anger

"well it can tell a lot by a person" Nathaniel said smiling

"I hate how I look..I always have" Scarlet said. Really? Why?

"Really?" Nathaniel asked..asking what I was thinking

"do you realize how men look at me?" Scarlet asked now tears in her eyes

"no" Nathaniel said..ummm what was Scarlet referring to

"you see when I go outside by myself,..I keep my head down, not look up ..all covered up because of people like you" Scarlet said shaking her head

"people like me" Nathaniel said laughing 

"yeah..I know how you look at me..I am not stupid" Scarlet said

"hey hey..I just think you are beautiful, that is it" Nathaniel said concerned

"yeah right, you asked me to have sex with you yesterday and just now..that whole coffee thing, come on. Sometimes I play dumb at what people say around me because it is better that way. You know that I have almost ALMOST been raped four time…" Scarlet said tears rolling down her cheeks

"what!" I said in shock and she looked at me and quickly wiped her tears away

"yeah..how fucked up is that " Scarlet said shaking her head

"does your Dad know about this" I said shocked

"yes..I have a body guard in the states but in college I have Fredrick. All those times, I have been caught alone and somehow by faith I have been saved" Scarlet said shaking her head

"shit!" Nathaniel said "I am so sorry"

"stop looking at me like that!" Scarlet yelled

"like what" Nathaniel said

"like like..I am some type of ..that look" Scarlet said frustrated

"look at me Scarlet..what do you see in me" Nathaniel said standing up from his desk

"an arrogant spoiled little boy" Scarlet said laughing

"I am a flirt..handsome, and seem to appears as if I always get what I want" Nathaniel said walking to her desk and put his hands on front of her desk and leaned in "but look into my eyes and see who I am"

Scarlet just looked at him.

"my eyes say a different story. I am a simple man. A man that only looks at you with care and nothing else. A look that is begging you to give me a chance..just a chance to get to know you. Not as anything else but to just become your friend. I just want to be your friend no more no less. Just a friend" Nathaniel said.

Oh he is good..really good.

"friends" Scarlet said and reached her hand out

"friends" Nathaniel said shaking her hand. He walked back to his desk.

Laughing Scarlet said, "as a friend..I must tell you that I stole your parking spot"

So it was her. Laughing Nathaniel said "well as your friend now..I will become your body guard and watch you like a hawk"

I smiled at both of them. Now if people have not realized it yet, my grandson is very smart. The best relationships start with friendship. At first, my Esmerlada and I became friends and somehow our relationship turned into love somehow without us realizing it.

Esmeralda walked in "hello kids" she said and smiling she came to my desk and put some filed in front of me. Ian's families filed.

"why don't you two have the day off, I have some compilated business to take care off" I said looking at the files

"oh great, that will give me time for apartment hunting" Scarlet said standing up..grabbing her purse

"no way..you were the one who bought that purse" Esmeralda said laughing

"you know about this purse" Scarlet said looking at her purse proudly

"yes..last night I was beating against some one..I guess that someone was you" Esmeralda said and Scarlet gave her the purse so she could look at it

"no way..I could have gotten this so much cheaper" Scarlet said shaking her head

"I know..I wish I had not gone up that much. It cost you $550, 000" Esmeralda said looking at the purse

Nathaniel stood up and said "mom, can I look at this purse"

Esmeralda gave it to him. Nathaniel opened the purse quickly and took out Scarlet's wallet and took her credit cards and put them in his pocket. "hey..you cannot go through a girl's purse" Scarlet said offended and took her purse and wallet from him. "give my cards back" she demanded

"no way..you are a shopihiloic like mom, as a friend I will keep them for now" Nathaniel said crossing his arms. Scarlet just glared at him.

"he did the same with me honey..but your purse is beautiful" Esmeralda said smiling

"thank you" Scarlet said and stuck her tongue out at Nathaniel walking to the door she said "goodbye" and left. She had my Esmeralda's walk.

"she just stuck her tongue at me" Nathaniel said laughing "who is the child now..god I am in Love" he said walking out.

"better not be late for your party tonight" Esmeralda yelled after him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Read and Review!**

Chapter 20 – I have no friends

"hell no" Scarlet said looking at me

"oh come on..here is my phone" I said and gave to her and pressed the elevators

"thank..but I am taking the stairs" she said and went to the door that led the stairs.

"Scarlet come on, I will not do anything…the elevator will not stop" I said laughing, but she already went. I took the elevators and went to the stairs door down stairs and waited for her. I opened the door and a couple of minutes later Scarlet walked down with one shoe in hand. Her heel had broken. I laughed "the $6,000 shoes could not handle the stairs"

She pushed me and kept walking with one she in hand, limping walking with one foot bare. I laughed and took off my shoes. I ran to her and placed them in front of her. "please" I said laughing. She rolled her eyes and just looked at me. "go ahead" I said standing up in front of her. She took off her shoes and wore mine..my black dress shoes that were big on her but at least she was wearing shoes. She went and threw her shoes out. "and 6,000 dollars so to waste" I said and opened the door for her, she just smiled at me and shock her head. I walked with my socks to my our cars. "oh great.." I said and texted grandpa.

"wow! whose car?" Scarlet asked

"you took my parking spot and I took grandpa's" I said

"cool…I'll do the same thing tomorrow" she said smiling at me

"oh me too" I said smiling at her.

Grandpa came downstairs. "wow..nice car. See he also spends money" Scarlet said

"no…this was a gift" my grandpa said looking at me

"who gives a **1937 Mercedes-Benz 540K Special Roadster as a gift"**Scarlet said admiring the car. (READER: google this car. It is so cool!)

"you know this car?" I asked surprised

"yeah!...I want it" she said touching it. I laughed

" I am not giving it up" my grandpa said looking at me. I had given it to him as a gift..he loves this car. I mean who would not love this car.

"who gave it to you?" Scarlet asked

"my best friend" my grandpa said smiling at me

"wow..your best friend must be rich this car costs more than eight million dollars" Scarlet said admiring the car.

I had lied to grandpa about it..well the price. I had made up a fake receipt for it..making it cost only $500,000.

"Nathaniel" my grandpa said shocked

I just bit my lip. "it cost you how much?" he demanded

"wait a minute..he gave it to you" Scarlet asked smiling

"it was his birthday" I said playing innocent.

"son..why would you spend so much money on a car!" my grandpa yelled

"it is a nice car..I just wanted you to have it" I said looking at my feet.

"I cannot accept this" my grandpa said and I looked up and then he smiled" hold up..you did not make a million dollars three months ago"

I bit my lip and shock my head. "how much son?" he asked smiling

I looked at Scarlet and in a whisper said "21 million"

"Woah!" my grandpa said hugging me. "why did you not say anything..oh my God. You are really good at businesses..wow"

"investments mostly.." I said looking at my feet incredibly embarrassed. I hate talking about how much I make. It is so embarrassing..I never talk about my money. I just do not even think about it.

"wow..I am so proud of you." My grandpa said and kissed my cheek.

"hey since..I am friends with Nathaniel, why don't you become my friend as well." Scarlet said and reached her hand out "friends" she said smiling

My grandpa just looked at her hands and with a serious face said "I do not have friends" and walked to his car and sat down, drove it a couple of feet away.

Scarlet's face just dropped. She looked at me embarrassed and looked at her feet. That was not very nice. Why did Grandpa do that?

"well come with me and I will give you your shoes back" Scarlet said

"sure" I said with joy and went to her car.

"I'll just go to the hotel..change, get shoes and I will bring you back if that is alright with you" she said putting her hand on the back of my seat and looked back as she pulled her car out.

"okay" I said smiling

Stopped and took out her Ipod from her purse..very expensive purse and plugged it in. I smiled at the song playing.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything._

_Uh!  
>I'm gonna kick my feet up<br>Then stare at the fan  
>Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants<br>Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

"I love Bruno Mars" She said and started to drive

"me too..mom brought them to perform for my birthday last year" I said smiling. This year it was theme part..Bollywood.

"cool" she said nodding to the song

"I was actually listening to one of their songs will working out" I said smiling

"me too..I was running to 'I wanna Marry you' this morning" Scarlet said smiling. I just looked at her shocked "what?" she asked looking at me

"nothing" I said smiling and looked out the window. SHE IS PERFECT FOR ME!

"isn't it funny that he is saying he will do nothing but he gives a list of the things he does" Scarlet said laughing. She has a great laugh.

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
>Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex<br>And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' (Oh my God, this is great)_

_I might mess around, get my college degree  
>I bet my old man will be so proud of me<br>But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait  
>Haha<em>

_Oh, yes I said it  
>I said it 'cause I can<em>

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

"today I did not want to get up from bed….I felt like worn out or as if I was scared or something, I just don't remember being scared" I said confused..I felt like that a lot

"okay..you may think I am making this up but I felt the same, as if I had been really scared to death or something, I too don't remember" she said shaking her head.

GRANDPA!

Oh dear God, what did he do now…

Us not remembering..yup Grandpa must have done something.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – An apartment

"okay..you may think I am making this up but I felt the same, as if I had been really scared to death or something, I too don't remember" I said and looked at Nathaniel.

It is good to have him as a friend, I can use him to learn more about Thomas. Nathaniel seems very interesting. He seems to have his life together and he is a self made millionaire too. Impressive, while I have just been spending my father's money.

"so my birthday is also coming up and …you give nice presents" I said and looked at him. He started to laugh.

"any thing you want..when is your birth?" he asked

"3 weeks from now" I said

"both are Taurus'" Nathaniel said

"yeah..I am stubborn and I always get what I want" I said.

"me too..I always get what I want" he said looking at me.

We arrived at the hotel. We went to my room and I took off his shoes. I looked at the hotel phone and there was a message. I played it. "Senorita, el apartamento en le edifiso Nuevo de las Casas de Valintine esta desponidble. Llama a dos uno cinco ocho dos dos dos tres"

"hu..I don't know Spanish" I said and played the message again.

Nathaniel looked at me and laughed. "they said the new building has an apartment available. Call 215-2223"

I called. "Hola"

"do you speak English?" I asked and sat on the bed as Nathaniel pulled out his phone and started to text.

"Yes, the apartment you want is available" the man said

"when can I see it" I asked

"ummm right now or else it will be rented out, the owner's order" the man said

I looked at Nathaniel and said "hey sorry. But I need to go see this apartment…we will go there first and then I'll drop you off by the office"

He smiled and nodded.

"wait..I need to go and change" I said. I took jeans and a black fitted t-shirt. I changed in the bathroom and when I came out Nathaniel was on the phone talking in Spanish, he seemed really serious and was talking really fast. I could not understand a word of it. "let's go" I said and we left.

"can I drive" he asked

"umm okay" I said. We got in and I put in the address in the navigation. "this is a really nice apartment, I saw pictures of it online" I said and smiled at him

"I don't know the place" he said and smiled

We reached the building, as we entered everyone stood up. "wow, so respectful" I said to Nathaniel

"I know..must be a good place" he said.

Nathaniel took out his phone and started to text again. "who are you texting?" I asked

"grandpa" he said.

"are we using an elevator" I joked

He just laughed and put his phone back in his pocket.

The manager spoke English. He greeted me and did not even say a word to Nathaniel..how rude. Did not even say hi. We went up the elevators. "Senorita, I am afraid to inform you that the apartment you wanted was rented out but for the same price, the penthouse at the top level of the building is empty but it is furnished" he said

"oh I'll take it" I said with joy

"you should see it first" Nathaniel said

"I don't care..i need a place to stay" I said.

"okay..we can sign the papers in the apartment." The managers said, he had a thick accent.

The elevator opened inside the apartment. It was huge..it nicely decorated. It had a great view of the city..so homie. I walked into the kitchen and it was huge. "I will never use this" I said and laughed. The opened the refrigerator and it was full. "full?" I asked the manager

"yes..for show" he said

"do I get to have the food" I said

"off course" the manager said and Nathaniel laughed.

I walked into the bedroom and it was really big, the walks were painted dark blue and everything else was white. I walked into the closet and it was empty. "oh I have expected it top have clothes for me too" I joked around and laughed.

"that can be arranged" the managers said

"she is joking" Nathaniel said

"I was" I said we walked to the dining room table. He gave me the papers. I started to read it and then I noticed that it said that they would rent for married couples. Policy because of payment issues and environment concern, they do not want bachelors here to throw parties etc. I looked at Nathaniel, we have the same last name. I looked up and point on the paper and showed it to Nathaniel.

"oh we.." I did not let him finish, he was going to say that I am not married

"my husband and I will take it" I said and wrapped my hand around arm. Nathaniel just looked at me shocked and I smiled at him.

The manager chuckled but quickly stopped. "We are Mr. and Mrs. Anderson" I said

"we are" Nathaniel said looking at me.

"okay than please sing here" he said.

I signed and then as Nathaniel signed but ten crossed something out, and then wrote Anderson. "the happy couple" the manager said

"yes" Nathaniel said and kissed my cheek, it took me by surprise. I just looked at him.

He texted something and I wanted to look but he locked his phone and put it on the table. The manager left. "I am so sorry" I said

"no, it is okay" he said

The manager came back with two keys, "he gave each one"

Nathaniel gave me his key. "de mi counto, ya sabes" Nathaniel said

"what?" I asked

"nothing" he said

"when is the first deposit payment" I asked

"oh we don't' have one" the manager said

"ohh.." I said

"it is good" Nathaniel said smiling

We left, "why don't you just move in now..the hotel is close by" he said

"alright" I said.

We went back to the hotel and I packed. Nathaniel sat down on my bed and watch. It was little annoying but what could I say, help me with my clothes. No.

We went back to the apartment. This time no one got up or even looked at us. " I guess that standing ovation was to pull us in so we could get the place" I said. Nathaniel laughed. We went back to my new apartment. Grandpa will love this place.

We entered and Nathaniel's phone was vibrating. He ran and looked at it. "shit..my birthday party" he said

"I'll quickly change" I said

I opened my suitcase and grabbed a black cock tail dress. I put my hair in a bun and that was it. Nathaniel just looked at me "what?" I asked

"nothing" he said.

"can I drive" he asked again. I nodded. He was driving really fast. "I need to pick something up" he said.,

He parked a car in front of an Indian boutique. He looked at me "stay here..I will be right "

He ran out and in less than two minutes he came back with a large back and one small bag. "what did you get" I asked

"something for my party" he said.

He than drove again. Really really fast. "sorry..I am like an hour late to my 21 birthday" he said and laughed. "mom will be very angry, and Grandpa as well"

"sorry..it is my fault" I said

"just tell them we got married..that will shock them" he said and smiled.

Uhmm, I wonder what Thomas will say. "okay..but play along okay" I said

"yes" he said.

There was a lot of traffic by the gates of the castle. "hey let's run inside" he said

"but my car..it may get taken way, we can't park here" I said

"I'll send a worked to park it but we have to go inside" he said.

I stepped out and with Nathnaiel with the bags in one hand said, "grab my hand" he said

"I hate running" I said

"for me" he begged

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand and we start to run towards the huge doors. This is some castle. We walked in and Esmeralda yelled "NATHANIEL!"

"I am so sorry" Nathaniel said in a whisper.

Esmeralda was dressed in a sari, Indian traditional clothes.

Thomas walked in and he was dressed in traditional man's Indian outfit and it was black with beads. My mouth dropped wide open. He looked at me and raised one eyebrow. I heard a noise..I looked to my side and chimpanzees. "oh shit" I said and hid behind Nathaniel's back.

Thomas started to laugh uncontrollably. He like had to sit down on the stair case. Tears rolling down his eye he said "God, that made my night….just like Nathaniel"

"don't move" I begged Nathaniel

"what are you scared of monkeys?" he asked laughing

"why are there monkeys at your party" I asked scared

Thomas just laughed, it was such a good laugh. "please take the chimpanzees away" Thomas said laughing. He stood and signed, and smiled at me.

"why are you late?" Esmeralda demanded

Nathaniel looked at me. "I married your son" I said

"what?" Thomas said in shock. YES!

I put one hand around Nathaniel's waist and on his chest and said to Esmeralda, "I spent three hours with him, he proposed, we got married and we also have an apartment"

"yes..we could not help ourselves" he said smiling looking at me

"yes, as a birthday present I married him" I said and lifted my heels and kissed him.

"SHIT!" Thomas said

"here love, for you..it is a theme birthday, Bollywood" he said

"for me..that is what you went to get? " I asked laughing

"why would you marry him" Thomas asked glaring at me

"grandpa, she loves me" Nathaniel said and kissed my hair

"who would not love Nathaniel" I said smiling

Thomas just looked at us.

Nathaniel started to laugh "grandpa..would I get married with out you, you are my best man, we are joking" he said

"well kind of, we got an apartment together as a married couple" I said and let go of Nathaniel

"go change, both of you" Esmeralda demanded.

"let's go" Nathaniel said and grabbed by hand. I looked at our hand and looked up and saw that Thomas was also looking at our hand.

As we walked away hand in hand, I looked back and said "King Anderson, you look very handsome" He just raised one eyebrow and gave me a look. The look ..that looked said 'shut up and don't look at me' I winked at me.

"the audacity of some people" he said walking away.

I smiled and we went into Nathaniel's bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

**I have no idea what is going on with my account! I have written many chapters this weekend and none of them are showing up. I created a new account but it will like take two days or something before I would post anything. So I had no choice but to delete first part of Young Muslim Girl. I will put it back up on my other account. I should have thought of this earlier…**

**I actually deleted Scarred and Matilde's Revenge. Like, my computer was slowing down so I do not even save a copy of them. They are gone….my best friend wanted to finish reading Matilde's Revenge and he asked me for it and I told him I did not have it and he was so mad. He thinks I am really stupid….It was really stupid of me to delete them and not save them. My friend drove to my house and threw a USB at me without saying a word and left really angry. I just laughed at him. I guess he really liked those stories. I have never really read them, I write and put them up. I do not even proof read them ahahaha I am sure you have noticed. Apparently he thinks my first story Scarred was really good and now it is gone…He wants me to rewrite them. He demanded that I rewrite them. YEAH RIGHT NATE!**

**But anyway..i will put up only this chapter and see if it will show up. After two days I will put first part of Muslim Girl up and will no longer take any stories out. This story will say no matter what. I am really really excited for this story. IT will be awesome!**

Chapter 18 – I heard it all

I went to the living room and closed my eyes. I could listen miles away with the amount of blood that I have had all these years. "wow.." I heard Scarlet

"you like it" I heard my grandson say

"how do I put this on" she asked

"well you wear the skirt and the top and I'll ask mom to help you with a veil" he said, I heard his jacket fall to the bed.

"well the top is like…my stomach will be showing" Scarlet said concerned

"well the veil will cover it" Nathaniel said and I heard him sit on his bed and take off his shoes. "this is what I am wearing" he said

"you planned this" Scarlet asked and laughed

"no..it just has a green scarf" he said, I heard his heart..he was telling the truth.

I heard the bathroom door close, I heard Scarlet's dress fall to the floor. Nathaniel' door closed. He came downstairs and walked to me, I smiled at him. "look grandpa" he said and opened the black velvet box he was holding.

"nice" I said and stood up. It was an emerald necklace, earrings, and ankle chain also emerald.

"let's go" he said.

I stood up and we went into his party. "thank you grandpa, everything looks amazing" he said. The room was transformed into an Indian palace, colorful curtains hanging..candles and lights. Everyone dressed in Inidan clothes. The DJ was playing music. "if they knew you were not my older brother" Nathaniel said laughing. That is how he had introduced me to all of them. He greeted his friends and I walked with him. All his girl friends were in love with me, I had heard their heart. The DJ stopped the music. I looked at him up at the stage and his mouth dropped wide open. Then I heart hearts skipping around me. All the guys and some girls too? Really…

I turned around and saw who they were looking at. It was Scarlet.

Oh

My

God!

I looked at Nathaniel and his mouth was wide open. I laughed and with my hands, I pushed his chin and closed his mouth.

Scarlet just looked at everyone and she blushed and looked at her hands. My daughter Esmeralda looked at me and smiling she raised both eyebrows. She had heard all the hearts in this room. (**READER**: google image 'manish malhotra lengha green' the first picture of the woman in green and white, she is sitting in one and then laying down, the actress Kareena Kapoor is wearing it, the green Indian clothes is the one Scarlet is wearing. Please look it up)

Nathaniel walked up to her. He opened the box he was holding. "please" he said

Scarlet just laughed "only for tonight" She took the earrings and put them on. Esmeralda helped her with the necklace and Nathaniel kneeled in front of her and put on the ankle chain. He stood up and quickly picked up a small box from a table. He looked at me and smiled. The entire room was watching…girls were jealous. I looked around the room and all his guy friends were looking at him.

"you know only a husband does this in the Indian culture" I heard Nathaniel say and I looked at their direction. Oh wow…he just put sindur on her forehead. The red dust. I smiled.

"well you are mine on paper" Scarlet said laughing. I just smiled at them.

Some of Nathaniel's guy friends walked over to them and they started to indroduce themselves in Spanish and called her beautiful. She did not understand any of it, they spoke in Spanish. She just nodded.

"oye..ella es mia..solamente mia" listen she is mine and only mine my grandson said.

"Mia" mine he yelled to the room. "y la musica" and the music he said smiling to the DJ

The music started and the lights deemed down a little, my daughter walked up to me. "what do you think Daddy?"

"think of what?" I asked

"them" she asked and raised one eyebrow

"what is there to think" I said and looked at Nathaniel. The was a nice song, a really nice beat.

_The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<em>

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me<em>

I looked at the DJ, he too was in love and he was playing this song for Scarlet. I looked at Nathaniel and he just looked me for help. I mouthed to him "dance with her" this song was perfect..

Turn the lights out now  
>Now I'll take you by the hand<br>Hand you another drink  
>Drink it if you can<br>Can you spend a little time,  
>Time is slipping away,<br>Away from us so stay,  
>Stay with me I can make,<br>Make you glad you came

The moment the guy singing says 'now I take you by the hand' my grandson took Esmeralda's hand. Wait… Scarlet's hand.

"dance with me" he asked

"only because it is you birthday" she said and they entered the dance floor where all of the children were dancing

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me<em>

"doesn't she look beautiful Daddy" my daughter asked standing next to me.

I just looked at Esmeralda amused. As the was coming to an end.

_The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came_

"Nathaniel's universe will never be the same" I said and looked at my daughter

"will yours Daddy will ever be the same?" she asked smiling

I just looked at her. The song ended, I was about to say 'I am glad she came' but the DJ spoke. "in tradition of Nathaniel's birthday…once again we will ask his older brother to dance with him" he said this in Spanish.

"oh dear God" I said and looked at my daughter.

"oh Thomas.." my grandson said and half running and walking pulled me to dance floor as the crowd moved. I just looked at him. "please grandpa" he whispered the last

"anything for you" I said


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – I think I fell in love even more

The music started and everyone started to dance. I love this song, it is the anthem of my life this past week. I looked at the DJ and he smiled. Okay….

_The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came <em>

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me<em>

I want to dance. "dance with me" Nathaniel asked who was standing next to me.

I smiled and said "only because it is your birthday" just when the song said, "now I will take you by the hand" Nathaniel grabbed my hand and we walked into the dance floor. I felt eyes on me, I hate dancing in public. I never dance in public.

I looked at Nathaniel and he spinned me around holding my hand and I came back into his arms. Our faces inches away, he smiled at me and then looked at my mouth. He spinned me back out and we continued to dance.

_Turn the lights out now  
>Now I'll take you by the hand<br>Hand you another drink  
>Drink it if you can<br>Can you spend a little time,  
>Time is slipping away,<br>Away from us so stay,  
>Stay with me I can make,<br>Make you glad you came_

The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came

"you look beautiful" he said to my ear

"thanks to you" I said and he grabbed my waist.

"you could be in a potato sack and you would still look the same" he said as I spinned around by back to him, he said this in my neck…I felt his breath on my neck. I looked at him and he raised both eyes brows are me, I just laughed.

Dancing I said "how did you know my size?"

"I have eyes" he said smiling. I just raised my eyebrows at him. He laughed and said "I have many girlfriends"

"girlfriends" I asked smiling

"oh no..I meant girls that are friends" he said really quickly.

I just laughed, he turned me around and the song was about to end. I turned around and then our lips touched for less than a second as I turned back into his arms from the spin. I just looked at him in shock. He just looked at me and then smiled. I looked at Thomas, he did not see...he was talking to Esmeralda. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away slowly.

SHIT!

I just had my first kiss, well first kiss that was not forced..it was the other bastards who tried to abuse me. I just studied Nathaniel's said. "sorry" he said and ran his fingers through his hair. I had my first kiss...it was by accident and the guy just apologized. Wow...don't I just have a wonderful life.

I was about to say something but the DJ said something and the entire room cheered. Nathaniel smiled at me and then ran to Thomas. He said his name and then he pulled his hand. The entire dance floor cleared, I went and stood next to Esmeralda.

"watch this...everything thinks my father is our big brother" she said in a whisper. I smiled

"are they going to dance" I asked looking at them

"yes" she said and laughed.

THe music started...OMG

Thomas was just standing and he was laughing, I had never seen him laugh like this. I think I just fell in love even more if that is even possible. "come on" Nathaniel said and raised his grandfather's hand.

_Aye! Aye! Teach me how to dougie (aye! )_

_ [Verse 1:] They be like Smoove (what?) _

_Can u teach me how to dougie? You know why?_

_ 'Cause all da bitches love me (aye! ) _

_All I need is a beat that's super bumpin' And for you, you, you to back it up and dump it!_

_ Put your arms out front, lean side to side _

_They gon' be on you when they see you hit dat dougie right?_

"oh my God" I said and looked at Esmeralda, she looked at me and laughed.

THOMAS! he was doing the dougie.

OH MY GOD...it was like a sight to watch, my mouth just dropped wide open.

Wow.

Wow.

Wow.

_He is like really really old and he can move like this?_

_Ain't nobody fuckin' wid my bro from morningside_

_ He go by Bubba and he hit dat dance wid thunder_

_ I ain't from Dallas but I D-town boogie _

_I show my moves off and errbody tryna do me_

_ I leave da function and all da ladies tryna screw me _

_You just do you and I'ma do me (all day) _

_Niggas love to hate so they try to shoot me_

_ Bitches be stuck to me I think they tryna glue me_

_ I make the party shine bright when it's started boomin' _

_Dis beat was bubblegum so I had to chew it [Chorus]_

_ Teach me how to dougie Teach me, _

_teach me how to dougie_

_ Teach me how to dougie Teach me,_

_ teach me how to dougie _

_All my bitches love me All my, all my bitches love me All my bitches love me You ain't fuckin wid my dougie! x2_

"oh my God, I am so going to kiss hm again" a gril said, she was English

"oh wow, I remember last year...you went up to THomas and just kissed him, the entire room was in shock" her friend said

I looked at Esmeralda and she just smiled and shook her head

"well...I want to see which brother is better in bed" this little bitch said.

I just glared at her and said "well well well...sorry to say this but my Thomas is gay"

They just looked at me shocked. "yup...gay. Always has been" I said smiling.

Esmeralda chuckled next to me.

"that is impossible" the girl said with sad eyes

"oh yes it is because I have meet his partner" I said smiling

"shit!" she said

"wow..." the other girl next to her said.

"do you speak Spanish" I asked them

"si" they said

"well..you see I do not and I would love it if you two spread the word around, I mean..all these girls here are stairing and well well they have no chance because my Thomas is gay. He always has been" I said and turned around to look at two men dancing. The girl's walked away. I looked at Thomas's face and he was smiling and shook his head at me. I just looked at him...what did that shaking his head and smiling meant?

"daddy has amazing hearing, he just heard what you said" Esmeralda said laughing

I just looked at him scared and bit my lip. SHIT!

"but the music is playing" I said incredibly embarrassed

"he can hear no matter what" Esmeralda said with her british accent

"shit...I am so sorry" I said looking at Thomas. He just smiled and shook his head. "well I was just trying to help since I don't want anyone else to..." I trialed off as I saw Thmoas's smile disappear and he raised one eyebrow. SHIT!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24 – A kiss!

"well I was just trying to help since I don't want anyone else to.."she trailed off, what did she want to say. I just looked at her, she looked down embarrassed. I looked at my daughter.

"what the hell" I said, she could hear me

"hu" my grandson said.

Dancing like the song I had watched with him so many times I said along with the song "Bitches be stuck to me I think they tryna glue me"

"I make the party shine bright when it's started boomin'" my grandson said smiling and dancing next to me.

I laughed and said with the song "Dis beat was bubblegum so I had to chew it"

"teach me how to dougie" he said and then we both started to say it together. The song finished, everyone clapped and hugged him. I whispered in his ear "I love you son, you are my world"

"this is the best birthday ever" he said and I let go "I kissed Scarlet" he said beaming with happiness. I just looked at him. "hey grandpa…I kissed a girl not rape her" I quickly smiled at him.

"good for you" I said smiling

"it was here on the dance floor" he said as another song started and everyone around us joined in. We were standing talking.

"here.." I said and pointed to the floor

"yeah but it was kind of by mistake…well I spinned her around and moved my head closer and our lips touched" he said with joy

I just laughed and said "when you have a real kiss..we will talk about it" and walked away

"this time next week" he yelled after me. I just laughed. I was not much into parties…I hate parties. I use to like them until I was trapped in one like almost thirty years ago by Elena. I just remembered that night and laughed. It was not funny at the time, I was in shock and everyone was staring. I had no choice but go along with the whole thing. After wards, Elena and I fought and crying she slapped me across my face and went off running in the rain. I followed and we planned everything out….her plan to save me. I just remembered that night and smiled.

Oh GREAT…..I heard the gossip around the ballroom. They think I am gay thanks to Scarlet. It is actually a good idea, now I can have all these girls stop looking at me.

During all of my grandson's parties..I would dance with him in the beginning and then leave. I sometime would stay for the cake but usually I would just leave. I am not much into the parties. I went to the kitchen.

We have now fake blood, it tastes alright and I have promised myself that I will not drink from the source anymore. I have done that for a very long time, compel my victims and then erase their memories after I have healed them. I kind realized what I was doing when I saw once of my victims in an airport and she came up to me and laughing she said she had seen me in one of her dreams. I just smiled and walked away.

Problem with my mind control is that, the victim would remember it if the memory was significant enough. I figured this out when I found out through Matthew that Esmeralda was dreaming about me. Smiling to myself, remember my two amazing days with Esmeralda in the hotel by the village

Technology has really changed. Now we keep the fake blood in a different refrigerator that has a password. I put in the password…it was my Nathaniel's first day. 0229. I laughed remembering him and his fear of chimpanzees.

I wonder why his great grand daughter is afraid of chimpanzees. It is hilarious that she is though!

I took a bottle of blood…fake blood is alright. I miss real blood so much. It has been almost twenty years that I have not had it. I crave it so much. The other day I was at the market and the cashier was putting in more paper into her receipt compartment and she got a paper cut somehow. I smelled the blood and I dropped I don't know how much money and walked out, almost running out. I could not stand being around women that were on their cycle. I would like walk away as fast as I could.

I opened the bottle when I saw one of Nathaniel's friends come into the kitchen…what was he doing here. "hey" I said smiling and slowly put the bottle of blood under the table, still holding it.

"que tal" he said…what was his name. I know he is good friends with Nathaniel, his brother is his best friend. I am so back with names

"com ova la fiesta" how is the party going, I asked and smiled at him

"bien" he said and walked over to me. "porque tu no estas con vosotros" why are you not with us he said and I turned around to face him, I hid the bottle of blood behind me

"no me gustan las fiestas" I do not like parties I said and smiled

"a me tambien" me too this boy said…oh what is his name. This will annoy me so much. WoaaaaaHHH!

He grabbed my face and kissed me! I was in shock. I just stood here, WHAT THE FUCK!

I dropped the bottle of blood behind me as he sliped his tongue into my mouth, pushed him back.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I said incredibly angry and wiped my mouth. SHIT!

"tu eres gay" you are gay he said with joy

"no …no no no no " I said shaking my head

"ha..si eres, yo nunca he visto te con una mujer" yes you are, I have never seen you with a woman this stupid kid said. SHIT!

OH

MY

GOD!

How that times have changed, I just got kissed by the young teenager. OH my God…

"no..me gusta una mujer y ella..esa persona invento ese chisme" no, I do like a girl and that girl created that rumor I said shaking my head. I do not really like Scarlet but I have to say it.

His face dropped "oh no" he said in a panic

"si" yes I said and sat down to pick the pieces of glass.

"perdon..perdon. Porfavor no le diga nada a su hermano" sorry, sorry please don't say anything to your brother he said. I just looked at him and nodded

"hasta nunca" until forever he said and ran out.

Damn it! I am so mad at Scarlet.

With drinking blood, I went to my room. I have not been this angry in a long time. I took of my clothes and wore my pajama pants. I took the covers off my bed when my door knocked. I knew the heart beat. At vampire speed I grabbed a white t-shirt and opened the door.

"YOU" I growled

"I cam to apologize" she said really quickly

"you know what you just did" I said and glared at her

"good night" Scarlet said nervously an turned around but in a second I was in front of her. It starteled her, I started to walk towards her as she walked backwards entering my room.

"why would you lie like that" I yelled and slammed my door closed, as I kept walking towards her…she walking backwards. "WHY!" I growled.

Her heart was racing but my bed stopped her and she fell backwards on it. "I I I am sorry" she said with tears in her eyes. I just looked at her, why is she afraid..

"don't be scare of me" I said in a whisper

"just now you looked like the dream I had" she said heart racing

"dream" I asked…I know what her dream is about, it was what I had done the other day, getting the information out of her and then tying her to her bed with my tie.

"yeah" she said nodding, I just smiled at her.

"what was it about" I asked and crossed my arms over my chest.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25 – Richard's theory

I had to apologize, I had no right and now the entire ballroom was gossiping. Everyone now knew except Nathaniel who smiled at me from a far and then a group of his friends surrounded him. SHIT! They were probably talking about his brother's sexuality.

"are they telling him" I asked Esmeralda who was still standing next to me

"oh yes" she said and laughed.

I signed "I will go to the bathroom"

"down the hall" she said. I smiled and went there and there was a line. I was walking back when I passed the long stairs case. I looked around and no one was there so I went upstairs. I went to Nathaniel's room to use his bathroom. I did and I looked myself in the mirror.

I wish I had abs like that English that had slept with Nathaniel. She is so pretty…How wonder with how many women has Nathaniel slept with?

I wish I had abs, my stomach is just flat…it like has a layer of fat but I am not fat. Frederick always says that that is how it is suppose to be. Fredrick will say anything to make me feel better about myself. His exact words "who wants a woman who's stomach is all muscle and hard, men need a soft stomach they can touch" I laughed remembering when the entire family was in Fiji and I would not take my top cover off since I had my bikini on. After what he said, I took it off and felt a lot of people staring at me so Fredricik himself told me to. Oh Fredrick! My father says that Fredrick is the exact copy of my Uncle Daniel. Everything he does is like Uncle Daniel. We treat each other like cousins but we really are not. Uncle Daniel is not related to me but he is family.

I fixed the veil of my outfit so my stomach was not completely showing. I walked out of Nathaniel's room when I heard a door slam. It was Thomas's. …. I had been in his room when I was brought here last week. I should apologize. I went and knocked on his door. The door opened and I smiled.

"YOU" he growled. SHIT!

"I came to apologize" I said really quickly

"you know what you just did" he half yelled and glared at me. Okay I am scared now…he is very dangerous. The stories I have heard about him from my father and grandpa.

"good night" I said nervously an turned around but in a second he was in front of me. I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest. I started to walk backwards as he kept walking towards me. Oh my God, did I joke around with a vampire's sex life, even worse why did I have to fall in love with a vampire. Out of all vampires..this particular vampire.

"why would you lie like that" he yelled and slammed his bedroom door closed, as he kept walking towards me…as I continued walking backwards. "WHY!" he growled.

My heart was racing but then I fell backwards on to him bed. "I I I I am sorry" I said, my voice was shaking.

"don't be scare of me" he said in a whisper

"just now you looked like the dream I had" I said. The dream I had the other night, him yelling at me and then tying me to a bed.

"dream" he asked and half smiled.

"yeah" I said nodding, He just smiled at me and crossed his arms over his chest. As he did his muscles relaxed, I had never seen him in a t-shirt. He looks so good!

"what was it about" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I cannot tell the truth "umm" I said looking at my hands, I was now sitting on his bed. "a good dream, we were talking..that is all. It was a good dream" I lied

"lying to a live lie detector" he said and laughed at me

"okay I will say the truth" I said and stood up. "in my dream you were angry, a monster like you were just seconds ago..and and and then you tie me up to my bed" I said my tears betraying me

He just looked at me with sad eyes. "it is just a dream"

"yes, yes but it was so real so real" I said looking at the green Persian rug.

"so the apology" he said

I smiled and looked back up, I know he is not "look at your finger nails" I asked

"what" he said

"look at your fingernails" I said, I was going to do Richard's test. If a guy were to look at their fingernail by holding their hand out…they were gay. Richard's theory.

SHIT! "oh my god" I said and looked at him hold his hand out and look at it. My heart just sank. "you are gay" I said in shock

"what" he asked amused

"oh my God" I said and sat back down on his bed. CRAP! CRAP! I am in love with gay guy.

"I am not a homosexual" he said laughing

"yes you are" I said crying

"why" he said laughing

"I just did the test thing, Richard's theory" I said crying. I put my face in my hands and crying I said "great I am in love with a gay vampire…can my life get any worse" and continued to cry.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26 – Richard is an idiot**

"oh my god" she said as I held my hand out and looked at my fingers. I felt heard her heart...what is wrong with her. "you are gay" she said in shock..from her heart she believed it too.

"what" I asked amused

"oh my God" Scarlet said in shock with tears in her eyes and sat back down.

"I am not a homosexual" I said laughing

"yes you are" she said crying, she really thinks I am. OH MY GOD..

"why" I said laughing, she knows Esmeralda is my daughter and that I have been married.

"I just did the test thing, Richard's theory" she said with great sadness said crying. I just looked at her confused. She put her hands on her face and crying mumbled "great I am in love with a gay vampire…can my life get any worse" and continued to cry.

I just looked at her smiling...she just confessed her love and she thinks I am gay? REALLY?

"umm Scarlet..I am not gay" I said laughing and kneed in front of her.

"you are, you just don't admit it" she said crying and looked up at me.

I just looked at her green eyes now red because she is crying and just smiled at her, "why do you think I am"

"because Richard has a theory..you see you held you hand out like this" she said sobbing,

"who is Richard" I said laughing

"my uncle Daniel's youngest son" she said crying and looked at my hands "and and look at your hands:"

"what is wrong with my hands" I said laughing

She touched my hands and no reaction...her heart was normal. OH MY GOD..she really thinks I do not like woman.

"look look..they are so clean and wait, is that clear nailpolish" she asked

"yes, a manicure but men do get manicures" I said laughing

She just cried said and looked at the floor. "you are gay"

"no" I said laughing..this is hilarious!

"yes..and and look at your room. It is so girly.." she said looking around crying

Because this was Esmeralda's room and I have fixed the room up but kept the green. "Scarlet, I am not gay" I said and wiped her tears. Her heart normal...oh wow.

"yes you are and you dress so nicely..oh come on! Why do you have to be gay" she said crying and stood up from the bed. I just looked at her in an awe. WOW...she think I really as gay.

"i know how to dress" I said defending myself.

She looked at me and walked to a door and opened my closet. She started to cry even louder "look...you closet, all your suits are color coated as they are place" she said and slammed the door close

I just laughed at her. This is hilarious.

She walked over to my drawers and pulled them open. " oh my God..who folds their socks and underwear like this" and cried.

I just laughed and looked at her. She looked so sad.

"okay.." she said and wiped her tears and stood in front of me "we will be friends"

I just looked at her "a guy and girl can never really be friends" I said. They will be friends and then they will fall in love.

"yes they can, my best friend is Fredrick" she said nodding as more tears rolled down her face. He is probably in love with her "and besides you can be my gay friend"

I just busted out laughing and looked at her. "I know..we can go shopping. I have no problem with gay people. Honest" she said with say eyes and touched my cheek.

I just looked at her. "Scarlet I love women...I do"

"when was the last time you were with one" she asked

My wife Elena... I just looked at her.

"exactly...you are gay" she said and shook her head. "it is okay, I know you are Muslim and all but but I will keep your secret and and well" she chocked up.

"Scarlet..I am not.." I said and touched her neck

"it is okay..I can live with just being your friend. Gay people are so much fun, we will have so much fun. We will talk about men together" she said with sad eyes and nodded.

"Richard is an idiot" I said smiling and shaking my head

"ha" she said

"I am not gay and I'll prove it..may I" I asked smiling as I stepped closer. She just looked at me confused. I leaned in and kissed her.

She just froze. Her hands to her side, I wrapped one hand around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She was in shock. With one hand I held her neck and kissed, I slipped my tongue in her mouth and it felt like I was kissing my Esmralda. The Scarlet in love's heart was back.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 26 – He hurt me..

"ha" I said confused…why is Richard an idiot, Richard is brilliant and hilarious.

"I am not gay and I'll prove it..may I" Thomas said the last two words in a whisper, I just looked at his beautiful eyes. God, why does he have to be naked. Then I felt his lips on mine. That is what he meant by 'may I' but he is not into women. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and started to kiss me passionately.

OH MY GOD!

He is not gay, shit.

My heart started to race. Oh my God, how could I be so stupid. He was laughing and telling me he was not all this time. I AM NOW KISSING HIM. I LOVE Richard so much right now.

I felt him pulling away, I quickly wrapped my hands around his neck and on in his hair and grabbed his soft wavy hair so he does not move. He moved his head anyway and chuckling said "see.." and looked at my face.

"that means nothing.." I said rolling my eyes at him but my heart was racing. His hand was on my waist and he just kissed me!

"oh really" he asked with a smirk on his face

"yeah…that was not a good kiss either" I lied..that was amazing.

He just smiled. He kissed me again pulling me closer to his body. I held on to his hair, please please do not stop. He let go and started to kiss my jaw and then my neck. In my neck he said "lying to a vampire who can hear your heart" he said and laughed, and then looked back at my face and raised both eyebrows.

O o oho

I just kissed him again, it took him by surprise and he was not kissing me back. I sliped my tongue in his like he had done to me a minute ago and nothing. I felt him push me away slowly but I pulled his hair closer to me. Then he kissed me back. My feet were no longer on the ground, he lifted me holding my waist.

My head hit the pillow and he let go of my mouth and kissing my neck again, with on hand he removed the veil that was part of my outfit that came over my chest and stomach. With shaking hand I tried to touch his chest and remove his shirt but he held my hands and gently pinned them next to my head.

I am in heaven!

Kissing my the top of my breasts I heard him speak. "my love Esmeralda" he said in a whisper but I heard him…..

No.

NO.

He is imaging my great grand mother. Should I let him…He came back to my mouth and kissed me passionately.

Tick tok

Tick Tok

What should I do?

?

?

I opened my eyes in our kiss and his eyes were closed, he was thinking of her. He is not GAY!

He is just in love with Esmeralda, still in love.

He let go of my mouth and went back to my neck. Oh my God..I felt Thomas's hand pulling my heavy beaded skirt up. He is thinking of her but this is me.

He quickly stopped and looked at me, eyes wide open. "oh my God"

I just looked at him. "I am so sorry.." he said and wiped tears away from my face. I did not know I was crying. He quickly got up from the bed at vampire speed and with sad eyes he started to walk backwards. "Scarlet, I I I am I I …" he trailed off.

I sat up and pulled up the strap of my beaded shirt. I fixed the top of it and then pulled my skirt down.

"I am sorry…I can't believe I lost control like that" he said with sad eyes, feeling sorry for me.

I got up from the bed, I was still crying. Damn it, why can't I stop crying. I am hurt!

I could have dealt with him being gay but how can I deal with the fact that he is in love with a dead person. Someone who died more than fifty years ago!

"she is dead Thomas" I said and picked up my veil from the ground. "dead" I said crying and looked myself in the mirror as I put the veil in front of me. "I am Scarlet" I said crying and turned around to look at him.

I could not read the expression on his face. He was just looking at me. "worse thing is that I don't think I would have stopped you if you had not heard my tears" I said shamed of myself crying in a whisper I said "I hate that I love you, I hate it so much"

I started to walk towards the door when suddenly at vampire speed, I was pushed to the door. Thomas put his hand over my mouth and then one hand over my breast..over my left breast. Over my heart and he pressed it. It was starting to hurt. I just looked at him in shock, tearing rolling down my face hit his hand that was over my mouth and nose.

"Daddy..I think Nathaniel's friends brought alcohol" I heard Esmeralda say

"umm honey, don't come in…I am changing" Thomas said looking into my eyes

His hands are holding my breath and his hand on my breast, him pressing it this hard is because he is blocking my heart beat so his daughter cannot hear

"I think they put something in the drinks too" Esmeralda said "can I come in Daddy now"

"no angel, umm why don't you replace the drinks and and we trust Nathaniel" he said looking into my eyes

"okay Daddy..goodnight" she said

"yes Esmeralda" Thomas said looking into my eyes

"thank you for dancing again, it means the word to him" she said laughing

"goodnight" he said

He still had his hands on me, he waited a couple of seconds and then he let go. As he let go of my chest by veil fell and I held my heart. It hurt. He hurt me but the actually pain that he still loves my great grandmother hurt more.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – My competition

"my love Esmeralda" I said in my Love's neck. Then I went back to her mouth, her lips. I explored her mouth once again and she kissed me back. I let go and slowly pulled down the strap of her shirt. I touched my Love's perfect breasts and then her the soft skin of her stomach. I held her love handle, her hips with one and kissing her neck, I let go of her other hand that I had held by the pillow and reached for her skirt. Then I heard a silent cry, tears.

I looked at Esmralada's face and then I just froze….

"oh my God" I said shocked and looked at her. This is Scarlet and she

He quickly stopped and looked at me, eyes wide open. "oh my God"

Scarlet was looked at me with her beautiful green eyes as tears rolled down the side of her face. How could I lose control like that and call her Esmeralda. Yes her body is exactly like that and she has her eyes and lips but this is just a child. "I am so sorry" I said and wiped her tears. She just looked at me with sad eyes as new tears replaced the ones I had wiped.

As vampire speed at got up from the bed and started to walk backwards. Crying sliently she sat up and looking at me she pulled up the strap of her shirt and then fixed her neck line. Then she looked at her skirt, her thighs were exposed.

WHY did she not stop me, when I said my Love's name? ! ? !

"Scarlet I I I and I I…" I did not know what to say…I just looked at her. "I am sorry…I can't believe I lost control like that" I said almost begging. She just looked at me with sad eyes, hurt and in pained eyes.

"she is dead Thomas" Scarlet finally said and picked up the veil on the ground. She is so beautiful. The Indian outfit looks so good on her, it is made for Scarlet. The green beaded skirt and the shirt that shows of her perfect belly. She put the green see through veil over her shoulder covering her neckline and stomach…."dead" she said crying and looked away from the mirror and faced me. "I am Scarlet" she said and looked at the ground.

Shaking her head she said "worse thing is that I don't think I would have stopped you if you had not heard my tears"

I just looked at her shocked. I really messed up! REALLY.

Crying she looked up at me and said "I hate that I love you, I hate it so much"

She sounded exactly like Elena. She had said the same thing our wedding night.

Scarlet started to walk towards the door when I heard footsteps, no heart beat. It was Esmeralda. At vampire speed I pushed Scarlet to the wall. Placed my hand over her nose and mouth and then one hand over her heart. IF Scarlet were to walk out, my daughter would smell me on her. I need to get Scarlet to get a bath, then erase her memory and make her think that I am actually gay. It is for the best for everyone.

Pressing my hand over her heart to block out her racing heart, I had to press a little harder and spread my hand over her breast. As I did, I heard blood cells burst…I hate how I can hear everything. It will defiantly leave a bruise…

She just looked at me with fear. Her tears reached my hand that was holding nose. She just looked at me with fear and tried to move but I pressed my body to hers. She was trapped.

"Daddy..I think Nathaniel's friends brought alcohol" I heard my daughter say

I just looked at Scarlet's beautiful eyes apologetically "umm honey, don't come in…I am changing" I said looking at Scarlet as more tears fell and hit my hand.

"I think they put something in the drinks too" she said and continued "can I come in now Daddy?" she asked

"no angel, why don't you replace the drinks and and we trust Nathaniel" I said looking into Scarlet's beautiful green eyes that were filled with tears.

"okay Daddy..goodnight" my daughter said

"yes Esmeralda" I said still looking into her eyes

She then thanked me for dancing with Nathaniel and I heard her leave. I just looked at Scarlet, my hands still on her. I let go and then she cried, more like sobbing and held her heart. It must have hurt. As she did, her veil fell from her shoulder. She looked at it and at the same time we both reached for it and my head hit hers. "oh come on" she said crying and held her head.

"let me see" I said and wanted to touch her forehead

"don touch me!" she yelled.

I stepped back. She turned around and her forehead was red. Since her veil was not covering her neckline, she looked and the top of her breast was bruised. She touched it and closed her eyes.

"I am sorry" I begged.

"it is okay" she said wiping her tears and picked up her viel.

"wait..you smell like me and you need to take a shower" I said, more like begging

She just looked at me.

"please, my daughter will smell me on you" I said

She just looked at me and then at the floor. "great" she said in a whisper.

"bathroom" I said and pointed to the door

She went in and closed the door. I heard her struggle with the back of her shirt. It was criss cross tied, the back and Esmeralda had helped her. She tried to open it and then signed and cried. "what the fuck" she said.

Then she turned the water on. She did that hoping that I would not hear. "what the hell am I doing…here. In this internship. He will never look at me the way I look at him. I need to leave or I will be the one getting hurt and destroyed" she said this crying. "and this top will not open" she said frustrated crying.

The water turned off. She opened the door and looked at me. "I will run out of the house and Esmeralda will not know" she said

"let me help you with your back" I said

"what?" she asked

"the back of the top" I said. She just looked at me and turned around.

I opened the lace and then the clips, her bare back was showing. She was wearing a strapless black bra . She turned around and looked at me. She looked at me with sad eyes and then squinted her eyes. "okay, I will make you forget her"

I just looked at her

"oh yes, I so will and I can" Scarlet said determined. She took her top off in front of me and stood with her bra. I looked at the floor and then her skirt fell.

"Scarlet..please." I begged "do not do this"

"I must look like my great grand mother but I will be with you and you will know that it is me" she said and walked over to me and lifted my chin. "no way in hell I am going to walk away…my competition is my dead relative" and then she kissed me.

I did not respond, I just stood there. So so so tempting. She then started to kiss my neck and pull my white t-shirt up.

I stopped her and said "Scarlet..this will not be fare for you, I do not love you" I said looking at her eyes

"you are attracted to me and with that I can work and you will fall in love with me, you will. I am the closest thing to the woman once you loved" she said and smiled. I just looked at her and studied her face. She kissed me again and then took my hands and put them on her waist.

OH COME ON!

How could I be a gentleman in this situation...

I kissed her back and took her to my bed now perfectly knowing who I was on top of on my bed.

I AM GOING TO HELL!

HeLL!

With my best friend Nathaniel…we will be happy in hell. We will have so much fun. Lucifer will probably kick up out and God will separate us.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – I will pay for this

"wait..you are a vampire" Scarlet asked me in a panic

"yes kind of" I said laughing and continued to kiss her jaw, then neck and then make my way down

"for how long" she asked, her heart racing

"very long" I said and looked back at her face and kissed her.

She moved her head and said "okay..hold your breath"

"what" I asked

"oh just do it" she demanded.

"umm" I just looked at her

"DO IT!" she demanded. I laughed and continued.

Oh SHIT! Blood…blood..blood…

She was a virgin.

I just looked at her shocked. "you you.." I said looking at her eyes.

She just looked at me scared. "you are breathing" she said in a panic

"oh God" I said and stopped breathing but I already smelled it. I could not control myself…I did not have blood all day, well fake blood and this was fresh blood and it smelled like Esmeralda's blood.

"no no..please, stop breathing" she said in a panic and tried to push me away but as she did, she move her neck and I saw and hear her blood being pumped into her brain.

I lost it.

She was about to scream but I put my hand over her mouth and bit her..I bit her and sucked in her blood. Human blood, from the source and it was just not any blood…it tasted like Esmeralda's blood a little. It was so intoxicating. She was struggling underneath me but I was too strong. I just kept drinking. She tried to move her head but with my hand holding her mouth I blessed hard and trapped her. I just continued to drink her blood, human blood. Fake blood tastes nothing compared to this.

She continued to struggle underneath me but I just kept sucking her blood, more and more. I could not stop myself. I had not had human blood for almost twenty years and this blood…the blood was like no other. She moved her head again by I pressed harder with my hand and heard something break. I did not care, I just kept drinking it and drinking it.

BLOOD!

Esmeralda's blood.

Scarlet became still, I just kept drinking and sucking her blood. I left go of her mouth and pulled her body up to me. I let go of her neck and grabbed her wrist and drank from that. It was so intoxicatingly delicious. I just continued to drink and drink. I left go of her wrist, her naked body on my lap now and then grabbed her other wrist, she still had a heart beat.

I was fine, I drank from her other wrist. I continued drinking. I let go and then moved hair from the other side of her neck and bit the that side. I just pulled her body closer to me as I now was sitting on my bed, her body on my lap and continued to drink. I was finally full. I looked at her face and her nose was bleeding. I had broken her nose when I pressed hard with my hand.

Now time to heal. I healed her and my bite marks started to disappear. I held her nose in place as it healed. Her naked body was covered in blood, but I did not get any on my sheets. I did not waste a drop of her blood. I licked the places I had bit clean. I stood up and put my clothes back on. As I did, I saw my reflection on the mirror. Eyes wild, face covered with blood.

OH MY GOD!

I panicked. SHIT SHIT SHIT.

For the amount of blood I have had, I will at least be in her head for a week. I had not had actual blood in decades and since I was hungry already, I just had to have it. I was full, I was never this full from blood.

I went to the bathroom and filled the tub with water. I took Scarlet's unconscious body and placed it in the tub and made sure her long hair did not get wet. I just watched her, her the water…unconscious. I than I pulled her out and placed her on my bed. I dressed her and then placed her on my sofa. …

I made my bed and waited for her to wake up.

HELL

HELL

HELL

There goes all these years of me praying and reading the Quran.

Good thing I am indestructible and will not die but for what I have just done…somehow God will get me. I will pay for this and pay for it with lost of suffering. I just have a feeling.

I need to wake her up and do it soon…the party will end soon.

She looks so pale…so pale.

She moved, her heart indidcated that she was up. She opened her eyes

_OH MY GOD! He was going to kill me_

I heard her yell in her head and then at vampire speed I grabbed her face. "Scarlet, you spent the entire night dancing downstairs. Never talked to the English girls, never came to my room and now you will leave this party without saying goodbye to anybody. Now leave"

She repeated what I said in her head and stood up and left. I just signed and dropped my body onto my bed.

OH MY GOD!

I just took this poor girl's virginity and almost killed her. I put my face on to my pillow andi t smelled like her. I hugged it.

SHIT

SHIT

My grandson….I did not even think about him.

I am so going to Hell..no like really. God will so punish me for what I just have done.

Worst part, I will be in Scarlet's head for days and know about the nightmare she will have tonight about what just happened. It will all come to her in a dream.

.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 – Eres tu

I was so tried and hungry and sleeping. I walked downstairs and walked out of the huge palace. I walked down to the gates and asked the door man to open it. He spoke English. He did and went I went to the place where Nathaniel head left my car…it was gone. He said he would tell some worker to go and park my car, I guess he must have forgotten about it.

The door man laughed and said it was taken away hours ago. Oh great!

I went back to the castle. I saw Esmeralda. "he honey..are you all right?" she asked

"yes..I just need a phone to call a taxi, Nathaniel parked my car in the wrong place" I said, I need to get a cell phone as soon as possible.

"you look so pale" she said concerned "no need to call a taxi, I'll ask Dad to take you" she said.

I smiled..yes! I will ask him where he learned to dance like that.

"dad..please can you take Scarlet, Nathaniel is a little drunk" Esmeralda said

"can he hear you?" I asked, she said this in a normal voice

"oh yes" Esmeralda said laughing "I heard many heart jump tonight for you when you walked in"

I just smiled.

"goodnight..I will go and play grown up" she said and left.

I just looked at the stairs. In second Thomas was standing in front of me. "hello" I said smiling

He just nodded. Wow…he looks so handsome wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. He looks so young. We walked out.

Why am I go tired..no no I feel dizzy. Without thinking about it I put my hand on Thomas's arm to hold myself. He looked at me, his face looked like it was in pain and it was so sad. I quickly let go.,

"I am sorry…I I just, I feel…I am sorry" I said and put my hands on my waist. I feel so tired and a little dizzy. Why am I feeling like this.

"please do not apologize" he said his eyes full of pain. "I'll go and bring my car here" he said and in a second he was gone. I just stood there…Oh God, I need to sit. With my Indian outfit, I just sat down on the ground. Why am I so weak…..

The car came and in a second he was in front of me. It took me by surprise as he helped me stand up, my heart betrayed me. He let go of my hand, incredibly embarrassed to have my heart race like this by his touch and he is a vampire..

He opened the door for me and I sat inside his car. In second he was besides me and he started to drive.

I want this car. Nathaniel is loaded and today I was joking around saying that my birthday is coming up. I smiled to myself and looked out the window. SCARLET! SCARLET! Control your heart..control it.

My stomach growled. Oh shit! How embarrassing….I looked at Thomas and he was just looking straight driving. "you heard it.." I said in a whisper

"when was the last time you ate" he said with great seriousness

Will you look at Mr. Serious! So proper and serious all the time…like all the time!

"umm this morning" I said. I am so hungry and it is almost two in the morning. I wish we were in the United States because places to eat will be open…

"do you want me to turn around and I can take you back to the castle and you can eat" he said looking at me

"No..I am not that hungry" I said, complete lie!

I just don't want to see Nathaniel. He gave me my first kiss. Well the first kiss that was not forced. My first kiss was in the ninth grade. Bobby shoved his tongue down my mouth, it took me by complete surprise and I slapped him across his face and ran out crying from my own birthday party. I went to the woods and just sat there crying. I wanted my first kiss to be with Mr. Serious here. Then in college same thing, I hit Edward as well. Then the people who tried to rape me….and now. The only time that it was not forced or anything was with NATHANIEL.

Mr. Serious's grandson. I mean he is very good looking. I would have not mind or anything but it was a mistake kiss. He apologized for it too. Our lips just touched for less than five seconds. A part of me wanted to have an actual kiss. I just wish Mr. Serious here would have seen our kiss, but he was talking to Esmeralda when it happened. I just hope Nathaniel tells him.

"where is your new apartment" Mr. Serious asked and actually smiled, woah! Damn he has such a nice smile. I just stared at him, I can look at that smile forever. FOREVER! "Scarlet, your new apartment..where" he said, I was just looking at his face. SO HANDSOME. "Scarlet" he said, no smile this time.

"what.." I asked, what the hell was he asking me

"you address" he said and chuckled to himself.

"umm here.." I said and pulled out the card from my small purse. I gave it to him and Mr. Serious just glanced at it.

OH

MY

GOD!

Why the hell do I have to be in love with this man? Out of every man on this planet…it is Thomas Anderson. The man that killed my mother, grandpa Justin, aunt Selena, and my great grand mother. Will all of those murders under his hand…I am still madly truly deeply in love with him. SO SO SO in love. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably now. I just stared at him. I wonder how it would feel to kiss him, just kiss him once.

He turned on the music..it started off with a soft melody. Probably because my heart was going crazy..me in a car like this.

It was in Spanish..it sounded like a good song.

_No se porque cruzaste en mi camino  
>Una sorpresa nos tenia el destino<br>Ser delincuentes por amor  
>Esto que siento no es coincidencia<br>Te hiciste parte de mi existencia_

Cerrar los ojos no es soñar despiertos  
>Como dos polos eran nuestros cuerpos<br>Unidos por la pasión  
>Guarde en secreto todo sentimiento<br>Pero el silencio a veces tiene un precio

Eres tu y soy yo  
>El rostro de un amor prohibido<br>Eres tu y soy yo  
>Amándonos junto al peligro<br>No me importa lo que venga yo estaré contigo  
>Eres tu<p>

"can you translate for me" I asked

He looked at me and then started to talk, it felt like he was talking to me "I don't know why you crossed my path, destiny had a surprise for me to become a criminal for love. What I feel is not by chance..you have become part of my existence now"

SHIT! I can so relate to this song…

Looking at me he continued "should I close my eyes or dream awake, like two poles were our bodies…united by the passion. To hide such feelings in secrecy..but sometime the silence has a price"

It felt like he was talking to me…I know he is translating and all but as he was talking to me, it felt like he was telling me something.

"there is you and me, the face of a prohibited love. There is you and then me, loving each other in fear..I don't care whatever comes by way, I will be with you no matter what."

I just looked at him, in shock. "the song..that is what it means" he said and put the volume up.

I just looked at him as he turned around and looked back at the road…

_Nunca pensé perderme en un desierto  
>Viviendo atado a tu sentimientos<br>Cediendo de tu corazón  
>La vida siempre buscara un culpable<br>Pero el amor que siento es indomable_

Eres tu y soy yo  
>El rostro de un amor prohibido<br>Eres tu y soy yo  
>Amándonos junto al peligro<br>No me importa lo que venga yo estaré contigo

Aun que cueste  
>Aun que duela<br>Junto a ti no me importa lo que venga  
>Yo me ire contigo<br>Hasta que el destino quiera  
>Eres tu<br>(Y soy yo)  
>Eres tu<p>

"and the rest" I asked listening to more lyrics.

He smiled and looking at me spoke "I never thought I would get lost in such a desert, living in such feelings..getting lost in your heart. Life always look for someone to blame but in this love what I feel is undominable"

OH MY GOD!

He smiled and continued "there is you and me, the face of a prohibited love, thre is you and then me..loving each other in the danger..but I don't care what comes my way..I will be with you no matter what"

I LOVE YOU! I yelled in my head.

"what ever the price may be, or how is hurts..if I am with you, I do not care what comes my way. I will be with you until as long as destiny wants me to be with you. There is you and then me.."

"I love this song" I said smiling at him

"I love it too" he said and looked back at the road, now really sad again

"what is it called" I asked

"I don't know…it is the first time I am hearing it" he said

"I thought you said you love it.." I said looking the side of his face

"I feel in love right now" he said looking at me, I just looked at him beautiful green eyes "with the song" he said and smiled.

**READER: go hear the song…please please. It is such a good song. It is called Solo por Amor by Samo. Such a good song. Please go youtube it and click the first video. **

**My favorite song right now…**

**REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

This will be a really long chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 32 – Nathaniel..

Hugging the pillow that her head was one, I just thought about what I have done!

I had never before been with a virgin. Esmeralda had been with Nathaniel and Elena with Todd. The entire time, like I had been with human Esmeralda, I was listening to her heart so I did not hurt her. I did not hurt her at all, I was as gentle as eve

I did not finish my thought, I heard her heart from down stairs.

"hey honey..are you all right?" my daughter asked..

SHIT SHIT….why is she back?

"yes..I just need a phone to call a taxi, Nathaniel parked my car in the wrong place" I heard Scarlet say. No way will I let her go home at this hour, the way she is dressed and looks in a taxi..without understanding Spanish..

"you look so pale" Esmeralda said concerned "no need to call a taxi, I'll ask Dad to take you" she said.

"dad..please can you take Scarlet, Nathaniel is a little drunk" Esmeralda said

"can he hear you?" Scarlet said.

I got dressed at vampire speed. My white t-shirt that she had pulled off of my body and I grabbed a pair of jeans. I wore my flip flops and ran down stairs at vampire speed.

"hello" Scarlet said.

I just nodded at her. Her lips looked almost purple and she looked white as paper. She need to eat and get her body to make blood for her.

_Wow…he looks so handsome wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. He looks so young_.

I have not been in someone's head for the longest time. I have not had human blood for twenty years now. We walked out, we were in the middle of summer and it was a really hot night.

_Why am I go tired..no no I feel dizzy. _

I heard Esmeralda's mind. I just looked at her..she looks so pale. She supported herself by holding my arm. I just looked at her and she quickly let go.

"I am sorry…I I just, I feel…I am sorry" Scarlet said. Wait…did I just think of her as my Esmeralda….

_I feel so tired and a little dizzy. Why am I feeling like this. _

"please do not apologize" I said looking at her beautiful eyes…I know why you are feeling like this. You just had sex for the first time and then I sucked a lot of your blood.

She put her hands on her waist..she will not be able to walk. "I'll go and bring my car here" I said and ran. Poor Scarlet….thank God her car was not there, if she drove like this, she would have gotten into a car accident. I drove out of the garage and then saw her sitting on the cement. Her large skirt was around her, she looks so beautiful even this pale. I got out of the car and helped her up. I felt her heart. Poor girl..

_My heart betrayed me….incredibly embarrassed to have my heart race like this by his touch and he is a vampire.._

She sat inside and I went to my side. As I started to drive, I heard her heart and her mind.

_I want this car. Nathaniel is loaded and today I was joking around saying that my birthday is coming up._

I smiled as she looked to the window. I looked to the road.

_SCARLET! SCARLET! Control your heart..control it._

I heard her stomach. She is hungry.

_Oh shit! How embarrassing…_

"you heard it.." she said

"when was the last time you ate" I asked looking at the road.

_Will you look at Mr. Serious! So proper and serious all the time…like all the time!_

I just looked at her surprised, she had a name for me too. Elena use to call me Mr. Lonely or Mr. Know it All. My Esmeralda called me Habibi. Love in Arabic.

"umm this morning" Scarlet said looking at the road.

_I am so hungry and it is almost two in the morning. I wish we were in the United States because places to eat will be open…_

"do you want me to turn around and I can take you back to the castle and you can eat" I said..oh no. I just answered to her mind, well kind of.

"No..I am not that hungry" she said.

LIAR! I am a vampire, a walking lie detector.

_I just don't want to see Nathaniel. He gave me my first kiss. Well the first kiss that was not forced. My first kiss was in the ninth grade. Bobby shoved his tongue down my mouth, it took me by complete surprise and I slapped him across his face and ran out crying from my own birthday party. I went to the woods and just sat there crying. I wanted my first kiss to be with Mr. Serious here. Then in college same thing, I hit Edward as well. Then the people who tried to rape me….and now. The only time that it was not forced or anything was with NATHANIEL. _

Interesting…technically I did give her her first real kiss in the hotel. The day I meet her. That night when I took her to her apartment and then back to the hotel.

_Mr. Serious's grandson. I mean he is very good looking. I would have not mind or anything but it was a mistake kiss. He apologized for it too. Our lips just touched for less than five seconds. A part of me wanted to have an actual kiss. I just wish Mr. Serious here would have seen our kiss, but he was talking to Esmeralda when it happened. I just hope Nathaniel tells him._

Looking at the road I smiled. When did I become Mr. Serious? I am the most laid back and chill person on the face of this planet. She only sees my serious side because she has seen me working in my office. I am a complete joke when I am with my grandson and his friends. Whenever we play basketball with his friends including the guy who kissed me tonight, I am always playing pranks on them and messing around with them. Now, I am Mr. Serious! OH COME ON!

"where is your new apartment" I asked smiling.

_Woah! Damn he has such a nice smile. , I can look at that smile forever. FOREVER! _

"Scarlet, your new apartment..where" I said holding my laughter in me.

_SO HANDSOME. _I heard Scarlet yell in her head. Awww Thank you. Hahahah

"Scarlet" I said, now not smiling

"what.." she asked confused.

_what the hell was he asking me_

"you address" I said and could not help but chuckle.

"umm here.." she said. I just looked at it and knew were it was.

Then I continued to listen to her mind..

_OH _

_MY _

_GOD!_

_Why the hell do I have to be in love with this man? Out of every man on this planet…it is Thomas Anderson. The man that killed my mother, grandpa Justin, aunt Selena, and my great grand mother. Will all of those murders under his hand…I am still madly truly deeply in love with him. SO SO SO in love. _

I just moved in my seat, I looked at road. Worst of all, I killed the love of my life too….

_I wonder how it would feel to kiss him, just kiss him once. _

I need her to stop thinking about me..I put on the radio. This is a nice song, I listened to the lyrics. Wow….I could relate to it.

"can you translate for me" Scarlet asked smiling.

No….

She just looked at me with her beautiful eyes that were red from all the crying, she cannot see herself in the mirror. If she does she will see how pale she is and how red her eyes are. She was crying when I said Esmeralda's name and then she cried when I attacked her.

I looked at her and said "I don't know why you crossed my path, destiny had a surprise for me to become a criminal for love. What I feel is not by chance..you have become part of my existence now"

_SHIT! I can so relate to this song…_

"should I close my eyes or dream awake, like two poles were our bodies…united by the passion. To hide such feelings in secrecy..but sometime the silence has a price"

_It felt like he was talking to me…I know he is translating and all but as he was talking to me, it felt like he was telling me something._

Does it sound like I am talking to her…well I guess I am talking to her. We had sex and I will never forget that, I am keeping it a secret like the many many secrets that I have. However my silence will have a price. The price is that I will look at you and remember the amazing night off course until I was done and I smelled you blood…

I continued "there is you and me, the face of a prohibited love. There is you and then me, loving each other in danger..I don't care whatever comes by way, I will be with you no matter what."

Scarlet just looked at me, eyes wide open. Do I love Scarlet? I am no longer indifferent towards her. Did it actually work? She said she would sleep with me and that she would get me to forget my Esmeralda. I looked at her beautiful face and said "the song…that is what it means" and then put the volume higher.

I listened to the song. The rest made sense too…

"and the rest" she asked smiling.

Smiling I continued "I never thought I would get lost in such a desert, living in such feelings..getting lost in your heart. Life always look for someone to blame but in this love what I feel is undominable"

_OH MY GOD!_

I heard her scream in her head as I continued "there is you and me, the face of a prohibited love, there is you and then me..loving each other in the danger..but I don't care what comes my way..I will be with you no matter what"

_I LOVE YOU! _ Scarlet yelled in her head and I just smiled looking at her beautiful face and continued "what ever the price may be, or how is hurts..if I am with you, I do not care what comes my way. I will be with you until as long as destiny wants me to be with you. There is you and then me.."

"I love this song" she said beaming with happiness

"I love it too" I said and looked back at the road but it is not right. I cannot feel what I am feeling for Scarlet. I CANNOT! She is the great grand daughter of my best friend and my Esmeralda. She is also the woman that the most important person in my life loves. How could I even sleep with Scarlet knowing that…..my grandson loves her and I slept with the woman he truly loves!

"what is it called" she asked

"I don't know…it is the first time I am hearing it" I said looking at the road, I can relate to it because I think what she said worked…did it. Am I falling for the girl that belongs to my grandson.

"I thought you said you love it.." she said.

Should she belong to Nathaniel? Should I step aside for his happiness….

"I feel in love right now" I said and looked at her "with the song"

_For a second I thought he said he fell in love with me. God I wish I I was pretty or looked like my great grandmother. My grandpa says I do but my family will tell me anything to make me happy. I need to get in shape. I am hungry right now..so hungry but I should not eat. It is like almost two in the morning. All the women in this party were so in shape and had abs..while I have like a layer of fat over my stomach. They all must be in love with my Mr. Serious. _

Oh wow…I just looked at Scarlet. Does she honestly think she is fat? Her body is perfect, I love every inch of it.

Another song started.

_It seemed to be like the  
>Perfect thing for you and<br>Me it's so ironic you're  
>What I had pictured you<br>To be but there are facts  
>In our lives we can never<br>Change just tell me that  
>You understand and you<br>Feel the same_

_This song is how I feel right now…I wish I could just erase the facts of our lives and somehow, by some miracle of God Mr. Serious here would fall in love with me. _

I looked at Scarlet, she smiled at me. "I like this song" Scarlet said.__

_This perfect romance that  
>I've created in my mind<br>I'd live a thousand lives  
>Each one with you right by<br>My side but yet we find  
>Ourselves in a less than<br>Perfect circumstance and  
>So it seems like we'll<br>Never have the chance_

_I have created a perfect romance in my head and I would live my entire life, playing over and over the fantasies I have created in my mind. Why does Thomas have to be so perfect? HE is exactly how I pictured him to be. I remember all I have thought about all these years is when I had seen him when I saw four. I remember how I had stabbed him with a fork and told him that I wanted to play foreplay with him. _

Scarlet laughed and I looked at her. I know why she is laughing, I am in her head. She has such an amazing laugh…

"what is so funny" I asked

"so you remember how my aunt Matilde and uncle Daniel fell in love and at first Matilde wanted revenge?"

I just nodded, looking at the road.

"well, when I was young..they were fighting and Matilde said she was playing a game called foreplay. Remember when you told me when you killed my mother and my Daddy came in bringing me cake, I took the knife and stabbed you hand..here" she said and touched my hand on the wheel.

I smiled and looked at her "so I was wanted to play foreplay as well..with you. Since uncle Daniel had killed aunt Matilde's father, for the longest time I was planning my foreplay with you" she said and laughed

"really" I said and looked at her

"yes for killing my mother and well I, I mean I was really young then and did not know what foreplay meant so I thought that I would get the same results" she said and laughed and then stopped really quickly and looked at me with sad eyes.

_In my universe, I would marry you. An impossible dream…a dream. _

I just looked at her and she looked away.

_Ain't it funny how some  
>Feelings you just can't<br>Deny and you can't move on  
>Even though you try ain't<br>It strange when your  
>Feeling things you<br>Shouldn't feel oh I wish  
>This could be real ain't<br>It funny how a moment  
>Could just change your<br>Life and you don't want to  
>Face what's wrong or right<br>Ain't it strange how fate  
>Can play a part in the<br>Story of your heart_

"oh you have got to be kidding me" I said and looked at the name of the building

"what" Scarlet said.

I turned off the car and went and opened her door. "how did you find out about this apartment complex?"

"I saw it online, it was build two months ago..it is really nice" Scarlet said

SHIT!

"Did Nathaniel help you pick this place?" I asked

Her stomach growled again. I looked at her stomach. She placed her hand on it "can I come up and cook for you" I asked.

I need to see the building that had Nathaniel's father's last name..well Nathaniel's last name. This is his building.

_OH MY GOD! Him in my apartment.. _

"yes please please, my refregirotor is full too" she said and I closed the door. "I think this is a weird place, when Nathaniel and I first came in to this building ever one stood up but when we went to talk with the manager..I am guessing the owner, he did not even say hi to Nathaniel" Scarlet said as I opened the building door for her

"really" I said, I know why? He probably texted the manager and told him or her to pretend they did not know him…WOW. He is just like his father Adam!

"yeah and then when I read the rent papers, it said that it would only rent to couples because this is a family apartment house and the owner does not want any disturbance and such, I showed to Nathaniel and he was about to speak with the manager when I introduced us as husband and wife" Scarlet said laughing

"what was the manager's reaction" I asked as we walked to the elevator

"well he just laughed at us but quickly stopped" Scarlet said smiling.

_To make it believable, I put my hand around your grandson's waist and kissed his cheek. Nathaniel just looked at me surprised.._

I heard her think. "can you wait here a second, I will ask the receptionist a question"

She nodded and put her hand on the wall to help herself to stand. She is still very pale and I need to get her to eat or she will faint.

"hola senorita" I said and I heard her heart. Great, once again love at first sight.

"hola" she said in a tone.

Wow…

"can you please tell me who owns this building" I said.

"confidential information" she said smiling in an thick accent.

I looked into her eyes, held her glance..I was in her head "tell me everything about Nathaniel Valentine"

"Mr. Valentine bought this property four months ago, the building was built two months ago. Each apartment rents for $10,000 a month. Mr. Valentine spends some night in the pent house, his office is there however today a woman rented Mr. Valentine's apartment. We were all given the order to not stand up again if Mr. Valentine returned..he did with the woman standing by the elevator and the staff pretended not to know Mr. Valentine. He is a very nice boss..he is very young and modest."

I just looked at this woman shocked "where is his office?"

"in the penthouse, well it has a separate entrance as well. Mr. Valentine does not live in his apartment only spends nights here when he needs to do business calls with India, China and Americas. He is a very busy gentleman and when he is here..he never sleeps. He is up all night, in fact the chief here prepares him food in the late hours of the night so he can stay up"

"thank you" I said and walked away.

WOW!

All this time, my daughter and I have been thinking that since Nathaniel made his millions he has been sleeping around and drinking but he has been working. No wonder when I asked him how he does his businesses, he said his office was his Iphone. YEAH RIGHT!

Oh Nathaniel..why would he not share this with me. To think that Esmeralda was going to take the car he bought for himself for staying out too late and not coming home. No wonder when he did come home in the morning..he would go to sleep and not eat. When Esmeralda and I use to come from work, she would yell at him. Call my grandson irresponsible and useless and pour a bucket of water over his head to get him to wake up and join us for dinner. We would both lecture him on life and responsibility and with his head down he would take it all in. When we would be asleep, I would hear his car and he would drive off. I would hear his car and call him. He would say his friends asked him to go to a club with them. I would yell at him to come back home but he would laugh and would say he is young and attractive and women love him. LIES!

He would say this over the phone and I would not hear his heart. Instead he would come here, in this building and he up all night doing his business. I AM SO PROUD OF MY GRANDSON!

WOW

WOW

If Adam was alive today, how proud would he be.

This has been going on for three months! Three months of Esmeralda yelling at him and me just looking at him. I use to tell him "what will your father think of you..the person you are becoming son". Nathaniel would laugh at me and say "I hope he is watching and enjoying what he is seeing from heaven. I am doing what he did"

Said this to him once and the last time I said it like three weeks ago in front of Esmeralda. He gave me the same response and Esmeralda slapped him across his face. It was the first time she had hit him. Nathaniel with tears in his eyes said "Mom, forgive me. I I I am sorry" he said and ran off. Esmeralda and I had thought that he was talking about the women he was sleeping. Esmeralda knew that Adam had had many girlfriends before meeting her…

"what did you want to know" Scarlet asked me now that we were in the elevator.

"nothing..just when this building was made, it is new" I said. She pressed the top floor.

_Mr. Serious smells so good._

I looked at her. Nathaniel deserves Scarlet. Now me.

The elevators opened inside the apartment. It was huge, it was decorated to my grandson's taste.

"I wanted another apartment but the manager said the one I wanted had been rented out already and they gave me this one. It came with the furniture and all" she said smiling.

Scarlet has no idea, this is my grandson's place. It smells so much like him.

"I'll give you a tour" Scarlet said. The kitchen really smelled like my grandson. I went to the bedroom and it did as well..Scarlet laughed.

_That manager was so weird, when I opened the closet and it was empty I joked around and said 'I have expected it to be full with clothes for me' and the guy looked at Nathaniel and said we can arrange that..he said it with apologetic eyes as if he had done something wrong…Nathaniel spoke with him for the first time and said that I was joking_

I heard her mind and smiled. "well you know were the kitchen is and the apartment came with food too" Scarlet said. "I'll just change in the bathroom"

"no umm I 'll use the bathroom and you can change here" I said and quickly went to the bathroom. She cannot see herself in the mirror. By how pale and weak she looks. I looked myself in the mirror. Nathaniel probably had people clean this place up, all this things. I opened the mirror compartment and saw that they had forgotten the colon he uses, his shaving cream and his razor. I quickly took them out and put them under the sink compartment.

Scarlet cannot find out he lives here or spends his night here…

I heard that Scarlet was not changing..she was opening her suitcase. I looked at the door, the lock on the back. I opened the door and then twisted the lock and closed the door behind. As Scarlet turned around to look at me, with my hand on my back I turned the door knob and it was locked.

YES!

Once I get food in her system…I will break the door knob

_Oh my God, he is standing in my bedroom!_

"I will go to the kitchen" I said and quickly left.

As I walked down the hall, I stopped and looked at the wooden wall. It smelled like Nathaniel. It had a painting. I moved the painting and behind it, there was a button. I pressed it and the wall opened. I pushed the wall and then I saw an office.

Oh wow….

I closed the door and looked at my grandson's desk. It was full of paper, I went to it and saw four phones. I looked at the wall and there were eight clocks set up for different times around the world. The times were set up from Australia, China, Iran, Lebanon, US, Chile, Russia, and Japan. I sat on his desk, he had three large desktops.

I looked at his papers, they were in Arabic, Portuguese and Chinese. Wait..when did he also learn Chinese. I heard Scarlet from her room, at vampire speed I tried to open the door I came from but it did not open. I looked and there was another door. I walked out and was in the hallway..I walked down a saw a door. I opened it but something was blocking it. I pushed and walked into the living room. I pushed the sofa back, blocking the door.

Scarlet walked into the living room and looked at me.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32 – I am fat

What should I wear? I looked at my suitcase; Thomas is in the other room. I need to wear something that says I am not trying but I need to look good. I took out my black yoga workout pants, it will go well with a t-shirt. I took of my heavy skirt off, wait why am I wearing my underwear backwards….weird. I put on my pants. I tried open the back of my top, it came to my over my belly button. Oh great, it is laced…like the back it tied closed. I need a mirror to see my back. I tried to open the bathroom door and it was locked.

What? It was open before. SHIT! Should I ask him to open my back?

No..I cannot let him see my back in a bra. Me looking like this. I looked at my stomach. I am fat, I touched my stomach…I am so hungry but I should so not eat at this hour. I took a zip up hoddie and wore it. It was vintage, it is like really old. Over fifty years or something and it has the picture of Tayvon Martin. We had read about him in history class long ago, a whole chapter of was dedicated to him and the civil rights and racial profiling.

I need to get a mirror for my bedroom. I put my hair in a pony tail and walked out. I saw Thomas put my sofa. He turned around really quickly and looked at me.

Wow, he is so good looking. I just looked at him and down. He is wearing jeans, fitted and flip flops and a white t-shirt. He looks so young, almost my age. Well, I am twenty five and he will forever be twenty seven. He smiled at me.

"you are still wearing you top" he said looking at me. It showed, the zipper of my hoodie was zipped up high enough so my fat body did not show.

"yes, I love this top" I said. I hate this top, it is not comfortable. It is handmade and the back of it itches and I can't take it out. The bathroom if locked or I would look at my back and see if I could open it. I will just use a knife or something to rip it.

He just looked at me and raised on eyebrow.

If I was in shape and not so fat, I would have asked Mr. Serious here to open my back but there is no way I will let him see me like this. I will have to exercise and diet and get in shape like those Spanish girls I saw today…they all have abs and I have a stomach, it is flat but I still feel fat. My stomach growled and I held it, shit. I will not eat at this hour. I will become even more fat….no way. I will ask him to leave and say I know how to make food and just go to sleep. I have to.

"you are beautiful" he said.

My mouth just dropped wide open. WHAT!

Did he just say…great now I am imagining him talking to me. I am losing it. Scarlet! SCARLET. Come back to reality. I just imagined his voice.

He laughed and tilting his head to the side said "I'll cook for you" and walked to the kitchen.

I followed him. NO! I do not want to eat. It will all go to my stomach. Why am I feeling dizzy, I had to hold on to the wall. Shit…..I felt my eyes closing. Oh no..no no.

Come on Scarlet….no no no

I felt my body slipping away and then I felt Thomas's arms around me. "I am not this weak" I said and felt tears in my eyes. What the hell is wrong with me, my entire body aches. He lifted me, oh God! I am in his arms. My heart , come on! How embarrassing..…my eyes closed.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 – In her head

"you are beautiful" I said smiling at her, she is not fat and I love her body. I need to get her to eat or she will faint.

Her mouth just dropped wide open.

_Did he just say…great now I am imagining him talking to me. I am losing it. Scarlet! SCARLET. Come back to reality. I just imagined his voice._

I heard her mind and just could not help but laugh. Wow…"I'll cook for you" I said and walked down the hall.

_NO! I do not want to eat. It will all go to my stomach. Why am I feeling dizzy, Shit…..Oh no..no no._

I turned around and looked at Scarlet. She put her hand in the wall and just looked at me.

_Come on Scarlet….no no no_

Her body started to slip and at vampire speed I went to her and grabbed her by the waist. "I am not this weak" she said and looked at me with tears in her eyes. I just looked at her beautiful green eyes…you are like this because I drank so much of your blood.

_What the hell is wrong with me, my entire body aches._

I heard her mind as I lifted her in my arms. It is because you had sex with a vampire and then he broke your nose and then bit your neck and wrists.

_My heart…come on! How embarrassing…._

Her eyes closed and she fainted in my arms. I walked to her bedroom. I just looked at her, she is so beautiful and she does not see it. I placed her on the bed and just stood back and looked at her. I opened her pony tail, I like her hair down. At vampire speed, I went to the kitchen. I opened the refregirator and it was filled with all of Nathaniel's favorite food. I worked at vampire speed, I made an omelet, pancakes, fruit salad. I put them all in a tray and a large glass of milk. I went to her room and placed it on the side table. I touched her neck..oh her blood. I just trailed it with my index finger. I was craving it. I need it.

I leaned in and bit her, she was unconscious already. I just held her closer to me and sucked more blood. Her heart was slowing down…

I quickly stopped, bit her wrist and healed her. I then licked her blood from her neck away. Then wiped my mouth. I just sat next to her and watched. I grabbed a pancake with my hand and ate it. I just looked at her and ate.

More than fifteen minutes had passed, I was now sitting on the sofa. Her suitcase was open and I grabbed a book..the book Act Like a Lady, Think like a Man. I had read half of it the other day when I got the information out of her about Ian and Drake. Oh how I hate Drake. It is all his fault that my Esmeralda is dead. If I had not seen him when I erased Esmeralda's memory to the point where I took her to Nathaniel's bedroom so he could drink blood…my Esmeralda would be alive, Todd would be alive, Elena would be alive and Nathaniel would be alive. No..it is not Drake's fault. It is all Nathaniel's fault. It is all him..

Scarlet moved her head. She lifted her head and sat up.

_Oh God..just like my nightmare, he is sitting and reading my book_

I put the book down and smiling I walked over to the bed. Her heart was racing..she was scared. I sat by her side and placed the tray on her lap.

"I am not hungry" she said.

_I am starving..this looks so good. I can eat it all. _

"not hungry" I asked

_Why is he glaring at me…I am so hungry. So so so so hungry. If I eat this it will just go to my stomach and I will be fatter._

"if you do not eat my food, I will never talk to you" I said and she just looked at me.

She picked up the fork and started to eat. "drink" I said and gave her the glass of milk.

"I hate milk" she said. Nathaniel also hates milk.

"you will drink it" I demanded, she needs if for all the blood that she has lost and from all the blood that I took half an hour ago.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 – he grabbed my face

"I hate milk" I said and looked at Mr. Serious.

"you will drink it" he demanded. Jesus Chris, he sound like grandpa. Well he is a grandpa..but he sounds like mine. Why is he smiling at me…his smile disappeared. He looks like a twenty seven year old Calvin Kelvin model…no that does not do him justice. He looks like a Greek God. How I would imagine Greek Gods to look like. "drink" Thomas said chuckling.

"what is so funny?" I asked

He just looked at me…"your face" he said.

OH MY GOD! Richard always makes fun of my face, he says I look like a doll and when he was young he would come and poke me in the face and laugh and say I was human, not made out of plastic. Thomas just laughed. I looked at my hands. Oh my God..he thinks I looked funny. I looked up at him.

"hey are you crying" he said looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"no" I said, shit. I had tears on my cheek. I quickly wiped them away. Great…I wanna now see myself in the mirror and and see how I look. Actually study my face. I moved the tray.

"no..please eat" Thomas begged.

"I will I need to use the bathroom" I said. He suddenly grabbed my face. It startled me. I just looked at his eyes. My mind just went blank….

"eat" Thomas said.

I had the tray on my lap again. What was I going to do….

"your milk" he said holding it to me. "you were about to drink it?"

Was I….I grabbed the glass from him. Took one sip. I hate milk so much..

I looked at the pancakes. I love pancakes so much. "I hate pancakes, I'll have the fruit salad"

"I love pancakes" he said and took the plate. I love them too…but they are so fattening. I need to get rid of my cheeks, when I smile like it shows so much. Oh and pancakes at three in the morning…no not happening. He took chocolate sauce and poured it over the pancakes. I can never look at chocolate sauce the same after reading my great grand mother's diaries. She wrote everything down. The bottle of chocolate fell from his hand. Woah..vampires have great reflexes.

He grabbed my face. "what hap" I could not finish my mind went blank.

"eat" he said and gave me the plate of pancake.

"I hate pancakes" I said, so not eating at this hour. I looked at the watch and it was four in the morning. Wait..I just looked at it and it was three in the morning. Thomas grabbed my face, it startled me.. my mind just went blank…

"eat" he said laughing

I looked at the looked. I just moved my mouth. Weird, it tastes like chocolate. He just looked at me. He grabbed my face, it startled me….my mind went blank…

"eat" he said holding the plate smiling. I feel a little full. I guess looking at food makes you full. I cannot eat this…it is five in the morning. Oh my God, how did it become so late. "please eat" he said and laughed.

I signed and took the plate of pancakes from him. They were hot…why are they hot. They have been sitting here for like at least half an hour. They are like steaming hot….Oh and the bathroom door is open. I need to use it. He grabbed my face, it was the first time that he touched me. I just looked at him startled. He chuckled and said "you have no idea" and then my mind went blank….

"eat" he said laughing. I just looked at him. I can't eat..it is five thirty in the morning. "Scarlet..I can be here all day"

Oh please..please stay. Here in my bedroom, holding a plate of pancakes..sitting on my bed. Looking this amazing. "I am not hungry" I said. I am, well not as hungry but I want that omelet so badly..

Thomas laughed and put the plate down. "here we go again Love"

"what" I asked, he called me LOVE! LOVE! He grabbed my face..everything went blank…..

"don't eat..for all I care" he said.

I was in the kitchen. I touched my neck..it hurt so much. Why?

"Thomas?" I said

He laughed, it was an evil laugh. "oh you..you" he said and dropped the plate of food inside the sink. I stepped back. He turned around and said "oh you have no idea, no idea who I am"

"what" I said.

"see you in the office, we work on Saturdays as well, half day. Oh I cannot wait to see you in the office.." he said glaring at me

I am so sleepy. I looked at the clock and it is six in the morning. … I need to sleep. I have to.

"see you at 9 and if you are late, you are fired" he said smiling and left, slamming the door.

Oh my God..why is he so mean. I turned around..the sofa had moved, the dining room chairs were out of place. Weird. I walked to my room, the bathroom door was open. I walked in and looked myself in the mirror. OH MY GOD! My hair is a mess. I quickly ran my finger through it…why is it so messy. I took the hoodie off and turned to look at my back and it was half open. YES! I took it off, and with my bra on I walked to my room. I took of my sweet pants and was too lazy to even get my pajamas out. I just dropped my body to the bed. I have never ever been this tired..why am I so tired and sore. I feel like I will die. My eyes closed.


End file.
